The Mystery of Music
by Megan Hale
Summary: Hermione just wanted to escape Ron. Draco just wanted to escape life. Meeting in the middle has its consequences. But maybe it was really the music that brought them together all along. DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1 The Music Man

**AUTHOR NIOTE:**

This may get kind of long. Just try to bare with me. I'll shorten it. I think I have less to say than I think I do. :]

First off, this is my very first posted Dramione Fanfic. And I'm not sure how much I like this one, but I'm hoping that you will like it.

Second, I had some sort of inspiration for this, but due to it being late here, and having been a long while since I actually started this, I can't remember it anymore. :[ oops. If I remember, it will be included. :D

Third, if any of you have read my other story (Harry Potter and the Cullens Adventure to Narnia) I would like to announce that I am going to post a sequel-type thing to it. It's going to be mostly from the point of view of Draco. The inspiration for it came from Caroline, who left probably one of the absolute sweetest reviews that I've ever received on it. Unfortunately, because it was an unsigned review, I didn't get to reply to her. So, this is my reply, and I hope she reads it: 'Thank you SO MUCH. I didn't really like the ending I ended up with for that other story. But I had waited so long to write it that my inspiration was absolutely DRAINED. But, thanks to your terrific ideas, I'm off once more, hopefully acheiving what you wanted to see out of the story, though I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to be pairing Hermione and Edmund together, because I mainly wanted to see the story from Draco's perspective, and it wouldn't make any sense. But, I may write another story (not related to that one) and pair Edmund and Hermione there. But I'm not certain. Thank you so much for all of your inspiration. And I hope you and your friends keep reading and reviewing. It makes my day. :]

Fourth, the second chapter to this is already in the works, but if you like this story and have any ideas for it, please send me your ideas in a review. I would LOVE to hear them, and I'll try to incoorporate as many as I can.

Okay, I think I'm done now. :] you can commence the reading.

~Megan Hale~

PS. DISCLAIMER: I Do not own the characters, the setting, or the general story in which this is set. I only own the plot, for which JK Rowling is the entire inspiration for. :D

Dramione Fanfic 1

Chapter 1

**Hermione POV**

I wasn't sure where I was going. I only knew that I had to keep going. All I saw was red, which irritated me all the more, because it reminded me of that slime ball Ronald Weasley. He and that stupid Lavender Brown, who were probably still snogging away in the common room.

Not that I should care. He was perfectly able to do what he pleased. And so was I. I took a deep breath, and stopped walking, noticing for the first time just how far I had gotten. I was just outside the secret entrance to the Room of Requirement. It was here that I dropped to the floor, and the tears that I had been holding in cascaded down my cheeks. The corridor appeared to be abandoned, but I could hear something. Music came from somewhere, quiet, but still there.

And then I heard an obnoxiously loud voice coming from around the corner. Just the person that I did not want to see right now. Cormac McLaggen. My eyes grew wide, and I sprinted back and forth, wishing in my mind that I could find someplace to hide before he came around the corner. The door materialized and I practically threw myself at it, struggling a bit with the handle because of my hastiness.

The quiet twinkle of music grew louder. It was clearer now, obviously it was coming from within the Room of Requirement. But not many people could have known about it, could they? Who would have known about it besides the members of the DA? McLaggen's voice became louder, and I became acutely aware of the fact that there was only a wall separating us. What if the door hadn't disappeared in time? What if he saw? Would he know that it was me?

I held my breath until, after what seemed like ages, his voice faded, and all that was left was the music, and a voice. A beautiful voice. One that I knew, but yet didn't know. It was melodic, peaceful. I stood hidden behind a pile of long-hidden junk, drawn in by the beautiful male voice and the strumming of the guitar.

It could have been ages that I was standing there, or maybe just a few minutes. All I knew was that I was very disappointed when the music and the voice stopped. I froze, afraid they might have heard me and were mad that I listened in. I heard someone moving, and quickly strayed away from the door behind another pile of stuff as he left the room.

A few seconds after the door closed behind him, I went too, just peaking my head out to try to get a glimpse of the face that matched the beautiful voice. But there was no one.

**Draco POV**

Someone had been there, I was sure of it. It was probably that stupid Potter. I know he was catching onto my strange behavior. He was trying to follow me around now. And if he caught me….Well, the things he would do were nothing compared to the Dark Lord.

I loosened my tie. It was starting to feel extremely tight around my neck. Suddenly I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. And then there was Pansy Parkinson, strutting her way toward me. Ugh. I looked down and turned right around, walking as fast as I could without being too obvious to avoid her.

"Drakey? Drakey?" she called from somewhere behind me. I turned the corner, and found myself inches away from 1/3 of the Golden Trio. Mudblood Granger. I tried to hastily calculate in my head which was worse: Pansy or Granger. Definitely Pansy.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," I said with a sneer, and continued to trudge past her as her eyes narrowed and she began to open her mouth to retort. Her eyes were almost wide with shock when she noticed I didn't want to stand my ground and fight.

Finally I made my way to the Entrance Hall. Now the question was, where did I want to go next? With Pansy still hot on my tail, going down to the common room was out of the question, she'd merely corner me there. Perhaps a trip to the library. If I was quick enough, I could probably lose her amongst the many shelves of books.

It wasn't long until I reached my destination.

Madam Pince was busy punishing some frazzled-looking first year - probably for some prank. He appeared to be missing an eyebrow and half of a book about dragons - so I was easily able to make my way past her usually watchful eyes and to the restricted section in the back (I had a book from there I had to get anyway). At least Madam Pince wouldn't be able to tell Pansy that she'd seen me enter if the question came up.

At the very back of the library, after having found my book from the restricted section and checked that Pansy was gone, I settled at a small, rickety round table and began working on a Potions essay. I must have been there for a few hours. I also must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being awoken by the loud slam of a book near my head.

I jumped up, and my eyes focused in on Granger, holding a copy of Hogwarts, A History. Jeez, how many times had she read that book anyway? She didn't look as pleased with herself at waking me as I would have thought. On the contrary, in the little light I had from the moon filtering through my window, it looked as if she'd been crying. I felt a secret twinge of remorse. Wait, no I didn't. I never would. This was bloody Granger we were talking about!

Her puffy eyes suddenly went bright with laughter. The remorse I didn't have left my system.

"A bit scared, are you, Malfoy?"

"Scared of a mud blood? I don't think so, Granger." Her eyes narrowed. I think I might have gone a score too far.

She turned to leave. "Honestly, on a day like this…Just what I need." I heard her mutter under her breath. "And you're welcome, Malfoy, for my waking you up before you were caught out after curfew," she said back to me over her shoulder.

With a sneer, I gathered up my things and made my way out of the library as Madam Pince's watchful eyes followed my every move. Once safely out of her eyesight, I turned to start making my way towards the Dungeons. Putting off seeing Pansy any longer was a lost cause, as it was - I looked down at my watch - already nine o'clock. Sighing, I continued down to my temporary hell. My real hell was my life.

**Hermione POV**

Breakfast once again was terrible. Not as if yesterday morning wasn't bad enough, but I suppose this had a few more downfalls to it. Not only was Ronald still trying for my attention - which I very stubbornly refused to give to him - but I had most of my morning classes with him, until it was time I went off to Arithmancy.

Even better, I had to be amongst both Ronald _and_ Draco Malfoy during double Potions in the afternoon. Of course Malfoy wasn't too terrible today. He seemed to have caught on that I wasn't going to take his blood status crap. Perhaps he intelligently reminded himself of our little run-in in third year…..Oh, good times.

I wondered what the Music Man - I had started calling the man with the beautiful voice that now - was doing. Would he be in the Room of Requirement again? I checked my watch. It was about the same time as it was yesterday when I heard him. I looked down at my pile of homework on the library table. I had taken to studying here when it dawned on me that Ronald wouldn't come anywhere near here. To me, it was like holy ground. My homework was nearly complete. I would have time to finish my Potions essay later tonight in the common room, or perhaps in my dorm, to avoid my persistent ex-boy - I mean ex-friend.

I stood, gathered my things, and stuffed them into my bag with haste. _Please don't break!_ I begged mentally. After having successfully shoved my books and parchment into my bag - without it breaking - I practically jogged out of the library in the mid-afternoon daylight to make my way toward the Room of Requirement, hoping I would find the face that matched the voice.

Soon, the blank patch of wall became visible. I paced back and forth several times, mentally repeating the chant _I need to find the voice….I need to find the voice…._ The door materialized. I eagerly reached out to grasp the handle, but then found myself hesitating. What was I doing? Looking for a person I didn't even know, just hoping to randomly catch them playing their music? Their….beautiful music that made my heart practically sing along.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, prepared to wait, for there was no music inside yet.

**Draco POV**

So it was her. I hid myself between a suit of armor and a torch where I could see the entire stretch of wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. I assumed the same person who came the day before might be back. All there was to do was wait.

And…..whoa whoa whoa, wait! Was that….Granger? The bushy brown hair was hard to mistake, but for some reason it took me a second to truly believe that Mudblood Granger was the one who had heard me. Well, there went my entire life, all of my secrecy. She peeked around herself quickly to make sure she was not being watched - obviously she wasn't very observant - and then preceded to step through the door, which immediately dissolved as soon as she entered.

I stared at the wall for a moment. Not sure of what to do. No way in hell was I going to go in there now, and risk her seeing me if she already hadn't. I knew that skipping my time to play was going to make me angry tomorrow.

Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

**Hermione POV**

I waited around for three hours. The Music Man never came.

I have to admit, I was extremely disappointed. After my terrible day I was quite looking forward to the voice cheering me up. But no, with my eyes turned down I made my way back up to Gryffindor tower that night. Maybe Ron had finally gotten the message that I didn't want to talk to him. Or maybe he just wasn't in the room, for I didn't spare a glance to check for his presence, but he didn't bother me as I made my way up to my dormitory to finish my homework before bed.

The dormitory was a mess as usual. Honestly, was it really _that_ hard for Lavender to pick up after herself. Sure, some of my things were messy, but at least I didn't just run up to random boys and snog them. I dropped my bag on the floor with a loud thump and a scowl, even though I knew there was no reason to be mad.

A small barn owl that I didn't recognize pecked at the window and I jumped, before regaining myself and walking over to let the owl in. It zoomed in and perched itself at my shoulder, and I grabbed the letter it held in its beak, curious at to who would be sending post now instead of at breakfast when it normally came. It couldn't be my parents. I had gotten something from them that morning. I opened the letter and my eyes widened with surprise.

It read:

_If you know who I am, keep your mouth shut. If you don't, don't try to figure it out. Either way, keep away from the Room of Requirement. Or else._

My heart nearly stopped. This had to be the Music Man. How did he know I was there? How did he even know who I was? Did he see me before he left the room? Was I the reason that he left the room? So many questions, so little answers.

Shakily, I let the owl pass out through the window, and watched it fly quickly downwards through the clear, cool night. I watched it for as long as I could see it in the darkness. I was sure it flew toward the dungeons. Was it a Slytherin then? Hmm. How odd, a Slytherin, able to write music that sank straight to my very soul.

I don't think I slept at all that night.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Cheer

Okay, I am SO TERRIBLY SORRY that this took forever and a day to post. I did actually have it started, and then my life got all crazy-tastic, and I got to the point where I couldn't focus on this. But alas, summer break has arrived and I'm ready to spend late nights writing...as I'm doing right at this very moment. It's about 2 am here now. :D

So anyways, this one sort of ends awkwardly, and there are probably a good bit of mistakes in it, because for some reason, I'm having a really hard time sticking with a certain point of view. I keep switching back and forth between first and third. -sigh-

But uhm...Yeah, I'm gonna go work on Chapter 3 now, and hopefully figure out what my original plan for this was. :p

Love,

MH

**Chapter 2**

**Draco POV**

I was angrier than usual. Even I could notice that, so certainly everyone else did too. Without the comfort of music, I couldn't clear my head of anything, not even for a little while. And even though it wasn't technically her fault, I blamed Granger for this. Her and those stupid, goody-two-shoes friends of hers, Weasel-bee and Scarhead. I sneered at them from across the room while Professor Bins went on and on and on about pointless topics that I didn't care to know about. To my dismay, only Granger noticed, and wouldn't even give me the glory of a glaring contest. Stupid Mudblood.

I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes as Professor Bins droned on and on about something about some stupid muggle man who tried to eliminate everyone except for blond-haired, blue-eyed tall people. Why should I care? Even if I was alive then, I would have lived.

The next thing I knew, I was being nudged in the shoulder by a very persistent someone, and I opened my sleepy eyes to see Granger, again waking me from a random slumber.

"Professor Bins says to get out of his classroom, before you get detention with Trelawney. I suggest you leave," she told me in a rather matter-of-factly tone.

Understanding where the threat in that statement was, I quickly gathered my things and stood to head toward the door after Granger. We both made our way down the corridor, me walking several feet behind her, as we were both headed for lunch in the Great Hall. It wasn't long before we was approached by the King (or perhaps Prince, after Potter) of Stupidity. Weasley approached her the way a house elf approached their master after having done something wrong. Her clenched fist made me aware of her anger toward him.

Well, now, it seemed as if Weasley had finally been caught with his other 'woman'. I snorted and came to a stop. No way was I going to pass up being an audience to this. Weasley glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Come, on, 'mione. Why won't you talk to me anymore? What'd I do?" Weasel-bee began, the look of total innocence spreading across his freckle-face.

"What did you do?" Granger exclaimed shrilly. "Honestly, Ronald, even I didn't peg you as someone **that** thick."

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't have a clue as to what you're freaking out about. I haven't done anything to you!" he raised his voice a bit, losing the faux innocence.

Her voice lowered to a deadly tone (mentally I congratulated her on having mastered that tone of voice) as she spoke, "Didn't do anything to me…You listen here, Ronald Weasley, don't you ever speak to me again. Or I'll have you tossed into a cage of hungry blast-ended skrewts, got it?"

His eyes narrowed menacingly and he took a threatening step toward her. "Was that a threat?"

"So what if it was?" she replied, taking a step backwards, trying to escape but he came closer once more.

I could tell it was about to get violent by the simple fact that Weasley's face and ears matched his hair again. Seeing as I couldn't really just _let_ it happen right in front of me (and maybe the fact that I felt secretly worried about Granger's well-being - wait, no, I don't care about her. Where the bloody hell did that come from?) I stepped forward.

"Sod off, Weasley, we both know you deserve to be swallowed whole by a blast-ended skrewt. Let's not deny it, shall we?"

His bulging eyes turned toward me, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything, merely glared for several moments, before I said, "Well, are you planning on leaving, or am I going to have to jinx you first?"

After another glare at Granger, he turned and stalked off with a huff. I stood there for a moment, to ascertain that he wasn't going to turn around and come back. When I saw him approached by Lavender at the other end of the corridor, I was certain that he wasn't, and I turned, and started to head in the other direction, taking a completely different route to the Great Hall than was originally planned. There was a moment of silence, then, "What the bloody hell was that, Malfoy?"

I stopped, but I didn't turn around. "What was what, Granger?"

"I mean, since when do you ever defend me, in anything? As I do recall, you're normally making my problems worse," she ranted as she caught up to my side.

I stubbornly refused to meet her irritated gaze and ran a hand through my platinum blond hair. "Honestly, Granger, I can dislike more than one person at a time. You of all people should know that. And I wasn't defending you. I was stating fact. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather like to get to lunch," I told her, pushing past her dumbstruck form and making my way to the Great Hall, where Pansy awaited with a large and obnoxious grin on her dog face.

**Hermione POV**

Christmas holidays were nearing, and I couldn't say that I was all that thrilled to leave for them. At least at Hogwarts, I had my studies to distract me, and the ability to use magic when I needed to keep my problems away as much as I could. During the holidays, though, my parents wanted me home for a week and a half, and then for the other week of vacation, I was staying at the Burrow. Not for Ronald, of course. For Ginny.

I was oddly grateful to Draco for scaring Ronald enough to discontinue conversation with me for the past couple of days. Not that I was going to put myself in the deadly situation of thanking him for it in person. Besides, what would a jerk like him care anyways? And he had recently taken to ignoring more than was normal anyway.

The next problem: the Slug Club Christmas party that Professor Slughorn was hosting for his top students - and whoever their chosen guests might be. I myself, already had a date….a sad, unfortunate, annoying date that I was only taking because I knew he would be more likely to make Ronald mad at me. Oddly, though I didn't want him to talk to me, I still wanted his attention.

But it was Harry's date that we had to worry about. I knew that he was really hoping to go with Ginny (even though he wasn't willing to verbalize that wish), but everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knew that Ginny was going out with Dean Thomas, and, as much as I love Harry, I honestly couldn't blame her. I mean, after all of the time Ginny spent liking him and him being absolutely clueless about it, she was thinking only in her best interest to move on. She just…chose the wrong time is all, I suppose.

But even after finally seeing what was in front of him for years, he still didn't have a date to the Christmas party. So, as I was a friend to the dateless, I had to help him. Which was what I was trying to do, if only he'd tell me who he had he sights set on asking. But no, he preferred to pay me back for not telling him who my surprise date was.

It was this wonder that occupied my mind as I attempted to control my mass of hair in preparation for the party. There wasn't anyone I could honestly think of him taking besides Ginny. He didn't appear to fancy anyone else. Oh, maybe it could be Cho Chang. She and Harry had had a little something going on once upon a time. Perhaps he decided that he wanted her over Ginny again. That could potentially cause problems. Especially since Ginny never did really stop liking him, she just stopped showing it.

Deciding that my hair wasn't going to look much better than it did in my current up-do, I grabbed my bag and my wand, and headed down the stairs of the girls dormitory, cleverly avoiding Harry as he moved out of the common room ahead of me. Cormac was supposed to be meeting me in the Entrance Hall before we made our way to Slughorn's office/classroom, where the party was being held. I hoped that the classroom wouldn't smell of rotten pig tails as it usually did tonight. I mean, it wasn't as if tonight wasn't bound to be unpleasant enough.

When I reached the Entrance Hall, Mclaggen wasn't there yet. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, preparing for his arrival. Surely it wouldn't be long. Fifteen minutes after Mclaggen was supposed to be there to meet me, my three least favorite people strode into the room. First, Ron and Lavender came out of the Great Hall, both giggling rather girlishly. Then, Draco Malfoy strode into the fire-lit expanse of the Entrance Hall, hands stuffed into the pockets of a nicely tailored black suit. His shoulders were slumped and his face was devoid of the arrogant smirk he usually carried about with him. He looked almost…_human_, and completely miserable at that.

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But then again, he had probably just gotten his ego bruised or something. Surely that wasn't enough to send him into such a state, though…

I decided to take my chances. "What's got you all down, Malfoy? Parkinson finally decided you were a lousy git, did she?"

He turned to face me with a flash of anger, before suddenly bursting into something along the lines of laughter. "Yeah, I wish my life were that simple," he said, and then walked away, shaking his head, without so much as a passing insult. That was almost disappointing. Now that the moment had finally come, I had no desire whatsoever to be seen with Mclaggen.

I actually managed to convince myself to leave, and just not show up at the party at all. But, unfortunately for me, just as I turned around, I found myself face to face with the aforementioned male that I did not want to see. Tonight obviously was not a night of good timing for me. _And just think!_ said a voice within my head._ It's still early!_

"Well, hello there, Granger. You look very…lovely tonight."

I suddenly felt the urge to cover myself up with a giant paper bag and never be again seen by the mortal world. But instead, I followed what manners requested.

"Hello, Cormac. Shall we go?"

He nodded, and turned to make his way up the stairs with me following behind. Such manners modern-day men had. I followed behind quietly in hopes of ignoring all conversation. Luck was on my side for the time-being. Mclaggen said nothing as we made our way to the party. When we arrived, Professor Slughorn required a picture of the three of us together before releasing us to the festivities. I forced a smile onto my features, let the camera flash, and rushed away before Mclaggen had a chance to ask for a dance. It was time to find Harry.

**Draco POV**

**My plan would have worked out perfectly. If it hadn't been for that ruddy cat of Filch's poking around the corridors with it's obnoxiously large green eyes. It wasn't like I was doing anything immoral or illegal. I had simply snuck a glimpse into the so-called 'party of the year'. Next thing I knew, I was being drawn by the collar - of a very expensive suit that ruddy Filch probably couldn't afford even in his dizziest daydreams - into a room full of my peers (most of which I loathed) that promptly stopped everything that they were doing to see what was going on. **

**At this point, of course, I was entirely zoned out, my mind in a completely different time and place. It was my father's eyes that captured my train of thought, so cold and merciless. Then next I saw my mother's, wide and frightened and…helpless. Because mother was practically trained to bow down to her man's feet and not to speak out of turn or contradict her husband in any way, even if it meant sitting back and watching her son forced into leagues with the most dangerous dark wizard of their time….**

**I was jogged from my thoughts by the sudden release of the hand on my collar. Wide-eyed, I glanced around me to try and decipher what had just happened and caught the departing glare of Filch as he hobbled from the room, where the festivities began to pick back up. Was I to assume then, that I could stay? **

**My eyes locked momentarily with those of Hermione Granger's, who expectantly whispered "You're welcome." before catching sight of something that seemed altogether terrifying to her and practically dashed off in the opposite direction. I turned around, confused by her words, to see Cormac McLaggen a few feet away and approaching. Ah, so Granger had finally figured it out: that McLaggen had targeted her as his next conquest. I stifled a chortle before turning to head towards a table in the corner where I could very easily witness all of the happenings of the party, including the rather flustered look on Granger's face as McLaggen finally caught up to her. **

**She eventually escaped him again though, apparently having sent him on a mission to get her some butterbeer. I lost sight of her in the crowd and found myself disinterested in most of the other occurrences of the hour. My eyes glazed over as my mind drifted once more, and I didn't realize that I was humming one of my songs under my breath.**


	3. Chapter 3 Time Isn't Healing

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Okay, so this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted to, but I figured it laid out the basics of where I'm wanting to go next with this story. I think. Just please have some patience. :p I stayed up into the ridiculous hours of the morning writing this, so it's not my best, but that is when I have the most inspiration. lolz.

If you have any ideas for this story or any others you'd like me to write, PLEASE let me know in a review or a message, I'd be glad to hear them.

I'd like to note that I use like two lines from a song in this Chapter. It is actually one of Tom Felton's songs, called Time Isn't Healing. He's just so multitalented. :]

also, when I uploaded this, for some reason it decided to add in some random formatting that wasn't there when I typed it up, so if you see any underlines or bolds or italics where they're not needed, blame whatever fanfiction did. hahah. :p Okay, now on to the reading. :D

~MH~

_

* * *

_____

Chapter 3

_Hermione POV_

Oh. Crap.

I heard it. The music. The music that I had spent several restless nights replaying over and over in my head.

The bad part? It was from Draco Malfoy's lips that I heard the music. Draco. Ferret-Face. Malfoy.

This was not good. This meant that the man that I had been ever-so infatuated with for the past couple of weeks was exactly the person who I had spent the last six years of my existence loathing, and believe me, the feeling was mutual as far as I could tell from his rude insults, gestures, and expressions in my presence.

All of this passed through my mind as I was frozen in place while passing by Malfoy where he sat in the corner, eyes glazed over as though he was in an entirely different world and a soft melody fell from his lips so quietly that at first I thought I was hallucinating the entire thing. But I surely wasn't.

_'Time isn't healing. _

_I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling.'_

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car with my eyes wide and my frozen posture. Malfoy didn't say anything but he was looking right at me, or maybe he was looking _through_ me actually, because his eyes were still hazy and unfocused.

The melody was getting to me, and I started to step towards him. To get closer so I could hear better. Then I suddenly could hear McLaggen after me again. Groaning loudly, I started off again in the hopes of ignoring him. Perhaps it was time to go back to the common room. I certainly had a lot to think about. With a quick, meaningful look to Harry, who was dancing with his date - Luna Lovegood, oddly enough - to sort of mentally communicate my plan to escape, I left the room and practically flew down the corridor until I reached the stairs that promptly changed paths as I set foot on them. Lucky me, they landed right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. I whispered the password and entered, rushing to the dorm that was momentarily empty, and collapsed onto the bed for a moment of silence before changing and going where I always did when I wanted to think: the library.

**Draco POV**

I could vaguely comprehend the shadow of a figure standing in front of me, but as to who or what it was, my brain didn't really give a care at the time. Instead, all it allowed me to focus on was the never-ending crap. How fantastic. Even the song I had going through my head wasn't able to tune out the picture of the Dark Lords cruel eyes.

The silhouette in front of my vision suddenly left, and I was drawn out of my fog, too late to catch the figure of the person with unclouded eyes. Whoever it was had probably heard my soft song. Just ruddy brilliant. Watch that be posted all over the school tomorrow morning. I'd never hear the end of it. Especially if father found out…

I stood up suddenly and started for the door, but was stopped by McLaggen who had oh-so-courteously stepped in front of me to keep me from going where I wanted to go.

"Hey Malfoy, happen to know where Granger's scampered off to?"

"No," was my short reply.

"Hm. Shame. I saw you two have quite the staring contest over there." He nodded toward where I had been sitting.

"What?"

He took a threatening step closer and I just looked up at him with bored indifference. "If you ever lay eyes on her again, I'll have you hexed into oblivion before you even have a chance to squeal for help."

His eyes met my bored gaze before he scoffed and swept away. I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the door and towards the Slytherin Common Room. It was late enough now, Pansy might have gotten tired and gone to her dorm to sleep, but I couldn't be sure. The question was: did I honestly feel like taking that risk tonight? My answer: no.

In that frame of mind, I set my course towards the library rather than the Common Room. Pansy dared not step foot in the library unless absolutely necessary, and, as she was sure to be able to find someone else to entertain her for the night, it was no where near necessary to find me in the library.

The corridors were nearly silent - albeit the distant ruckus of Peeves throwing things around in an empty classroom a couple floors up - but that was perfectly understandable, as it was after curfew. A few years ago, being out after curfew would have scared the living daylights out of me, but as of late, I've stopped caring. After what I've been through, a detention is practically a walk in the park, and nothing I couldn't get out of if I honestly cared enough to.

My steps echoed quietly as I entered the library, immediately making my way to the back, where 'my table' was located. I passed shelf after shelf after shelf, and finally came to the farthest corner of the library….to find that I was not alone. In the minimal light of the moon filtering through the window, I noted a female sitting in _my_ chair, at _my_ table. My eyes narrowed as I tried in vain to identify just which female was in danger in this situation.

I cleared my throat, she jumped and stood up. Apparently my entrance had been slightly more stealthy than I had thought. Either that, or she was just extremely unobservant. My ego much preferred the first scenario.

"Malfoy," she gasped in her still accelerated breaths.

I knew that voice. It took a moment of thought, and then, "Granger?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question of you," I replied with my trademark smirk.

I could see her silhouette gesture to _my_ table, where I now noticed several books and rolls of parchment were scattered about. "I'm studying."

"It's a tad late for that, don't you think? You do realize it's past curfew, don't you?"

"Don't _you_?"

"Why so obsessed with me and my late-night habits, Granger? Have a little crush, do we?" I gave a smug chuckle.

She stuttered a moment. The smirk on my face became slightly more pronounced. I saw her outline cross it's arms. "I'm not even going to humor that with an answer."

"Oh, what do we have here? Mudblood, know-it-all Granger doesn't have an answer to a simple little question? How disappointing."

She took what I guessed was supposed to be a threatening step towards me, and her voice darkened as she said, "What's disappointing is that Ferret-Face doesn't seem to know any better insult than one of my heritage, which has gotten quite old. I hope you enjoyed the party, not that I expect you'll be thanking me for allowing you to stay anytime soon." She turned, used her wand to send her books and parchment back into her bag and turned back to me. "Come up with some better material, eh, Song Boy?" With a tousle of my hair she was off.

So she _did_ know. _Well, ladies and gents,_ said a voice within my head, _Say goodbye to life as you know it._

**Hermione POV**

I awoke in the morning by a very familiar - _very_ annoying in the morning - voice. My eyes opened lazily to the blurry vision of the fire that was her hair as she continued to nag at me to wake up.

"Come on, Hermione, we need to get packed for home. Honestly, I'd think you would have been up ages ago and ready to go by now. Come on, Hermione. Out of bed. Now."

"Ginny," I mumbled. "Give me a second. What time is it?"

"It's 10 o'clock, and the train is leaving at 11."

Suddenly my eyes were wide open and I was up and throwing things into my trunk at lightening speed. Ginny chuckled from behind me as she watched.

"Honestly woman, what has you so messed up?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I answered, and it was the truth. After having opened my fat mouth to Malfoy and letting him know that I knew about his music, I spent the entire night afraid that the owl I had seen before would deliver another threatening message from its owner, or even worse, the its owner would show up in person to deliver some sort of threat, or to carry through on whatever threat he had in his mind. It wasn't until the obscene hours of the early morning that I finally managed to find some sort of restless sleep.

"Have a bit too much fun with Cormac, did you?" she asked with a giggle.

I shot her a death glare. "Honestly, Ginny. He was perfectly horrid. I spent the entire night trying to escape him, which I finally did, and then of course Malfoy had to come gallivanting in on my peacefulness in the library." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like you had a rough night," she replied. "What'd the Bouncing Ferret do this time?"

"Oh the usual, of course. Pulled the Mudblood card and claimed I was in love with him. Stupid, egotistical brat."

By this point I was nearly finished packing all of the things I needed for the Christmas vacation. It wasn't even 10:15 yet. I had most definitely speed-packed, and so I reopened my trunk and began to organize the mess. Upon picking up one of my favorite tops, my stomach grumbled. I sighed, pulled out my wand to magically organize my trunk, closed it up and went to my bathroom to get ready before I went downstairs with Ginny to have a quick breakfast.

I spotted Dra- Malfoy in the Great Hall, glaring daggers at me, Crabbe waving his giant hand in front of his face in hopes of getting his attention. When my eyes met his, he sneered and looked away, back to Crabbe, with whom he seemed to have very little patience with. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

The trip home was slightly awkward. Ronald of course, still wasn't speaking to me, which was perfectly fine as far as I was concerned. Instead he was off somewhere snogging Lavender Brown in some random compartment and I was sitting with Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Dean in another. To be perfectly, honest, it was quite crowded. As much as I loved having Neville as a friend, I rather didn't enjoy being squashed in between him and Luna on the seat.

I excused myself, and made my way towards the back of the train to maybe step outside for a moment and get some fresh air. I think I heard them before I passed the compartment they were occupying. There was the sound of a broken kiss, and then Ron emerged suddenly from the door. We nearly bumped into each other. He looked at me for a moment, huffed out an exasperated breath, looked back into the compartment with a panicky glance and then shot off towards the other end of the train. I continued on, ignoring Lavender's glare as I passed her.

The holidays went by without much incident. Besides the drama from Ronald of course. After having spent a week and a half with my parents, I left for the Burrow to stay with Ginny for a week. I suffered through that week with several pressing questions from Molly, and then I finally found myself on the train back to Hogwarts.

**Draco POV**

It was times like these that I couldn't decide which was worse: my father and the Dark Lord, or Pansy Parkinson. Right now, I would definitely say that Pansy was the worst, as she had her slobbering lips pressed against my jaw and neck. I made several attempts in vain to peel her off of me, but she just kept coming back, looking like an annoying little puppy each time, and an ugly one at that.

Finally, I succeeded, and stood up, making a dash for the door of the compartment and heading out into the hallway. I put as many people as I possible could between myself and Pansy, who was undoubtedly following behind me. One of the people I happened to pass was Granger, and I was sure to spare her a glare. She smirked. It reminded me rather of myself. It seemed as if our favorite, stupid little Mudblood had something of the Malfoy's in her after all. I wasn't sure whether I should be proud or disgusted. Disgust seemed much more appealing, and much more appropriate, considering who it was.

I found myself wandering rather aimlessly towards the back of the train, until it screeched to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Dazedly, I made my way back to the compartment I had been in with Pansy to grab my things, before I made my way off of the train and towards the school. I put my things in my dorm before heading back up to the Great Hall. The setting sun left colors shooting across the artificial sky of the large room while I munched away at the feast.

Old Dumble-snore gave us the usual speech before sending us on our way to bed, but naturally, I made a detour. It was time to get started on that cabinet. I sighed. This was not going to be an easy task. If it didn't work, I was going to be in a lot of trouble, not just with the Dark Lord, but with my Aunt Bellatrix. We all know how terrifying family can be…


	4. Chapter 4 Almost Dying

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

So, this chapter is where the real drama starts...kind of. :]

It also features another one of Tom Felton's songs called Father of Mine. I originally was going to use a song from RENT, and then **BAM! **This song popped into my head. It worked WAY too well for me to leave it out. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one!

-MH-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione POV**

He was going to be there tonight. I don't know how I knew it, but I did. Perhaps I saw it in something on his features as he left the evening feast, or perhaps it was the way he strode through the corridors afterwards as if he didn't want to be seen. I was beginning to think it was time to stop being so observant when a sudden idea struck me. Now that Drac- Malfoy knew that I knew his little secret, would it be so terrible to let me listen to him play for a little while? And even if he didn't want to let me listen, I could always _make_ him. I'm sure his father wouldn't want to hear that his son is playing with muggle instruments.

I smirked, said my goodnights to Ginny and Harry with the excuse that I would be going to the library again tonight, and headed off toward the Room of Requirement. By this point, professors had learned to not question me as I walked around nearing curfew in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. This was proven true as I passed Professor McGonagall, who I exchanged a small nod with before continuing on my way.

It wasn't long until I caught up with Draco. We were almost to the Room of Requirement. Now that I was this close though, I couldn't decide how I wanted to approach the situation. I stopped and he continued on, passing the stretch of wall that concealed the secret room. Giving up on my quest with the thought that it would fail anyway, I turned to leave.

"Granger? What do you want now?" I heard his voice spit out irritably from behind me.

My stomach dropped. Well, too late to escape now. Might as well go on with it. I turned slowly to face him, my expression blank. "I wanted to hear more."

He paused, as if this was the last thing he was expecting to hear, which it probably was. "Well, you're not going to."

"Why not?" I asked, still keeping a tone of indifference.

"Because." He set his jaw stubbornly.

I chuckled, losing my mask and instead letting my entertainment show. "Because why? Are you afraid you'll get dirty if you spend too much time with a Mudblood?" I stepped closer to him.

"Get back to your Common Room, Granger. Or you won't be hearing anything tonight, or any other night for that matter," he threatened.

I put on a fake pout. "Oh what a shame. I'm sure your father wouldn't be too happy if he found out you had such a passion for a muggle instrument."

His face seemed to turn impossibly more pale. I momentarily reveled in the fact that I had scared him.

"You wouldn't," he said. I quirked an eyebrow. He took a moment to contemplate the situation angrily, before stalking off in the other direction, only to turn around and come back again. He completed this circuit a few times before the door materialized. I smirked a self-satisfied smirk that I'm sure could have rivaled Malfoy's as I followed him inside.

The room beyond the door was something just shy of magnificent. A fireplace cackled on one wall, surrounded by a black couch that appeared to be quite comfortable. The other walls were bare, besides the few photos of nature scenes, moving and together creating the feel of being deep within a secret forest. As the door behind me shut, I was suddenly basked in what seemed like moonlight. I glanced upward, and was shocked to see a beautiful starry sky. Either Draco had requested a room with no ceiling, or he had mastered the same spell that enchanted the ceiling of the Great Hall.

I figured that it was the latter. But wait, did I just call him Draco? Even in my mind, that was awkward, and I glanced at him, afraid that he somehow might have been able to hear it. Instead I saw him making his way over to an acoustic guitar that I hadn't noticed earlier that sat in the corner of the room. Picking it up, he made his way over to the couch and sat down, beginning to pluck the strings. When I didn't come over to him, he turned to look at me.

"Well are you going to come listen or what?" he asked.

I crossed the room and sat down next to him on the couch. He didn't look at me as he began to play.

'_Father of mine, please bring back the times._

_Father of mine, remind me of my childhood life._

_Father of mine, say again, feel like I've missed your advice, please._

…

_So through all my pain and tears, _

_I'm still holding on to those years.'_

He sang with such passion. I found myself tearing up as he continued on and finished the song. After the last chord rang out from the guitar, he finally looked up at me and noticed my tear-stained face. I couldn't find the words to say. It seemed as if the Slytherin Ferret had a lot more soul in him than anyone would have guessed.

"You wrote that?" I asked. He nodded at me, his face blank, and a silence settled between us, leaving only the sounds of birds chirping and a creek flowing from the moving portraits on the walls. I wiped away the tears that had managed to roll down my cheeks.

"There. You've heard more. Happy?"

I ignored him. "Things are really bad, aren't they?"

He nodded, plucking a few of his strings in random sequence.

I reached out to touch his arm, thought better of it and pulled my hand back. "I'm sorry."

His head suddenly snapped in my direction, and his eyes - usually the calm before the storm - were now the storm itself as they pierced through me. "Don't be. I do not want to be pitied by some insignificant Mudblood."

**Draco POV**

I don't know what happened, but I snapped. I could feel my hands shaking as I held my guitar tighter than was really necessary. The shock on her face was short-lived before she turned away from me. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, my eyes closed. It wasn't like me to lose my temper over something so insignificant.

I stood up and trudged over to the portrait of the creek, the sound of the trickling water seeming loud in my ears. I reached my hand out to touch it. It was almost as if I could feel the water rushing around my palm. From behind me, I heard Granger move and walk toward the door.

"You know, Draco, for a moment there, I almost thought you might have a heart. My mistake," she stated, before I heard the door open. I turned around, only to see her retreating back going through the door.

Making my way back to the couch, I pick the guitar back up from its position on the floor next to the couch and began to strum it. A sudden thought struck me. She hadn't called me Ferret Face or Stupid Git, or even Malfoy. She had called me _Draco._

From anyone's lips but her own, that would have been entirely insignificant to me. But she had been the one to say that. I started to think that maybe revealing that particular song to her was probably a bad choice. I should have played something else. Maybe I could have even played a song that wasn't mine. After all, she only requested to hear more, she didn't specify that it had to be mine. But now it was too late, the deed was done.

I laid back on the couch, my eyes gazing at the artificial sky. Clouds had started to form and were beginning to block out the stars. At last, the moon was enveloped by the dark clouds and I was left with no light but the fire that remained burning in the fireplace. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was a flash of lightning across the sky.

I awoke with a start to find that I was in the Room of Requirement still, laying on the couch with my guitar in my hands. The fire had dwindled down and was now just a pile of smoke and ash and a brilliant sunshine came from the enchanted ceiling. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and then went to put my guitar back on its stand in the corner before I brandished my wand and performed a few hygienic spells so as to not look filthy when I left.

When I walked into the corridor and the door dissolved into the wall behind me, I realized something. Today was a Tuesday. I had lessons. I glanced at my watch. And of course, I was late. In an irritated hurry, I accio'd my bag from the Dungeons and started towards Transfiguration.

McGonagall of course gave me a death glare when I entered and as I made my way to my seat she said, "Glad you could join us." It took all of my will-power to not react. Instead I clenched my jaw and sat down, pulling out my books and parchment and taking notes. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and when I looked, I noticed Granger looking at me thoughtfully. I sneered at her before looking back down at my paper.

"Psst," said someone from behind me. I turned to see Blaise, one of my mates, who sent a piece of parchment folded on the shape of a small bird flittering my way. I caught it, made sure that McGonagall didn't see it, and opened it to see small, scrawled writing.

_Where were you?_

I dipped my quill in some ink and wrote back.

_I had some late-night work to get done. I accidentally overslept._

_He nodded in understanding and didn't bother to write back. The rest of the lesson went by slowly and drearily. Professor McGonagall droned on about the transformation of snakes into lions, and how long and complicated the process of it was. I rolled my eyes, and rested my chin in my hand, my mind already wandering off into some alternate universe. _

"_Mr. Malfoy!" I suddenly heard a shrill voice in my ear. My eyes snapped open to see Professor McGonagall._

"_Perhaps you can tell us which of the four elements has the most effect on the transformation on animals?" _

_I stuttered for a moment. The eyes of every person in the room were focused on me, including Granger's. She had a satisfied smirk on her face that I wanted to hex into oblivion. Luckily for me, the bell rang then, dismissing class and Professor McGonagall announced that we would pick up there tomorrow. I packed up my things and dashed out of the room before she had a chance to assign me detention for sleeping in her class. _

_As I didn't have any place I had to be until the after noon, after lunch, I decided to go on a walk through the grounds. The cold air would probably be good for clearing my mind. I walked through the corridors, catching the attention of several girls along the way of course, and finally made it to the entrance hall, where the large oak doors opened and revealed the sloping grounds. _

_I was right, the cold air did help my head. As it was still early January, there was still a thin layer of snow on the ground, but the skies were clear and bright. I made my way toward the Black Lake, in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the squid. From the shore of the water, the swish of a tentacle was almost visible. I got closer, trying to see more of the strangely mystifying creature. _

_Suddenly, the ground seemed to slide out from under me, and I was being cut by thousands of knives all over my skin. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. The water all around me took me further and further in. There was something attached to my leg, pulling me downward. The squid. My lungs started to burn painfully with the lack of oxygen. I stopped fighting. This was my release from hell. This squid was being merciful, pulling me with it deeper into its home. _

_There was a spot up ahead. A bright white light. I started toward it, but something was holding me back. I grumbled at them, and suddenly water was pouring out of my mouth and I was coughing. Someone's warm arms were wrapped around me and through the black spots still present in my eyes, I saw small patches of blue. _

"_Come on, Draco. Breathe," came the voice of a woman. _

_I sat up, coughing up still more water from my burning throat. There was a stinging pain in my leg where I remembered the squid had had a grip on me. I wanted to be even closer to the source of heat around me that must have been this woman. She held me close, and must have used her wand to conjure up a fire. The black spots in front of my eyes continued to fade, until finally I could see the face of my savior. _


	5. Chapter 5 You've Got to Be Kidding Me

**AN-** Hey everyone, I am SO unbelievably sorry that it's taken me this long to update this story. Especially with the almost cliffhanger at the end of the last one. In fact, consider yourselves lucky, I almost changed the entire plotline to avoid predictability. But, I decided not to, so the story is on it's way to being completed. My goal for this story is approximately 12 chapters.

Now, I'm not going to go begging for reviews, but if anyone has any ideas for what they'd like to see in this story, PLEASE let me know and I will definitely take it into consideration.

Okay, enjoy your reading! :D

-MH

**Hermione POV**

He looked so helpless. I almost felt sorry for him. I felt sorry that he was almost dying and the only person to come to his rescue was a Mud blood that just so happened to be his arch enemy. I wondered if he would ever remember this feeling. Feeling like he needed me, because right now, I was the one who was keeping him alive.

He tried to get closer to me. I held him tighter. The light from the magic fire I had conjured on the other side of him cast shadows across his cheeks. His eyes gazed up at the sky, hazy and unfocused in between his coughing up more and more water. How had his lungs even managed to hold so much?

The silver haze of his eyes became focused after a moment, and then they found me. I held my breath for his reaction. At first, it seemed like he didn't even know who I was. In fact, even after his features flooded with recognition, I was sure he didn't realize that it was me, because he was _smiling._ He wasn't sneering, or smirking or frowning. No. He actually smiled at me.

I thought that maybe a near-death experience had given him some form of amnesia. Maybe he only remembered that he knew me, but he didn't remember how. Or maybe he looked at me and didn't see a person, but a light. Maybe he had just gone crazy.

A shaking, freezing palm reached up to me and lightly touched my cheek. "Hermione," he managed to scratch out through a throat that must have been sore from all of the water he had to cough up.

I reached up to touch the hand that cupped my cheek. He continued to smile. It was really beautiful actually. I had never seen such an expression cross his features before. He was some form of gorgeous when he wasn't being a complete git.

After several moments of silence between us, I helped him sit up. "Come on, Draco. We have to get you to the Hospital Wing." Crap. I did it again. I called him Draco. Oh well. I guess it didn't matter too much now. He had already called me Hermione. Delusional or not I could still use that against him if occasion called.

I pulled his arm up over my shoulder, and was surprised to see that he was able to support a good bit of his own wait, though he still needed help staying steady. His smile had dropped to a small contentedness. I flicked my wand and had the fire follow close behind us as we made our way back up to the school. By the time we had made it inside, Draco had regained a good bit of his balance, but was extremely tired.

It wasn't until we made it to the second floor that we ran into my least favorite person at the moment: Ronald Weasley. His eyes narrowed as they caught site of Draco and I. I sighed, preparing for a verbal battle to the death.

"What exactly have you two been doing?"

"Oh we were just snogging relentlessly by the Black Lake and it got a little carried away…" was Draco's reply as he gestured down at his wet robes. It took all of my willpower to not burst out laughing right then.

Ronald's ears turned a nice shade of pink as we started to make our way past. He stopped us in our tracks. Oh wonderful. Here we go.

His eyes glared daggers at Draco. "If you wouldn't mind, _Malfoy_," Ronald sneered, "I would like you to peel your slimy, disgusting arm from around my _friend._"

I raised an eyebrow up at him, and nudged Draco in the side as he started to retort. "Honestly, Ronald. I was only helping him to the hospital wing. And after these past few weeks, are you seriously still trying to call yourself my friend? I don't recall _friends_ ever trying to break each other's hearts!" I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Did I seriously just tell him that?

For a moment, his face was screwed up in confusion. Then, "Oh no, you don't…like me, do you?"

I didn't hesitate to answer truthfully. "No. I don't like you." I started walking past with Draco again. We made it several feet past his dumbstruck figure before I called over my shoulder, "Not anymore."

Draco remained silent as we continued down the corridor. Not even an arrogant comment about the poor Mudblood having a crush on the blood traitor Weasel. To be quite honest, I was surprised. We had certainly given him enough material to mock us with.

After several frighteningly silent minutes, I finally spoke. "Okay, go ahead. Make fun of me. I know you're just dying to."

He looked down at me playfully out of the corner of his eye and the half of his mouth turned up in a smile. "I just have one question. Do you honestly think he was worth it?"

My mouth opened and closed several times in an attempt to form an answer. I thought back on it. If I really thought about it, I'd say my answer would be no. Maybe I just thought I liked Ronald because he was the closest friend I had that wasn't in love with my other best friend. And a good thing, too, considering that would be incest.

I was jerked out of my reverie by Draco's laughter. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't think I want to be alone my whole life. I figured he was my best shot." With a shrug, my eyes wavered to the ground.

Draco seemed like he was about to say something, before he suddenly hissed and pulled his arm from around me, his fists and eyes clenched tight for several seconds before he finally relaxed. I gazed up at him with concern. Did he get hurt while he was in the water?

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He took a deep breath before he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Fine. I don't think I'll be going to the Hospital Wing. I have somewhere else I have to be." Without anything else or even a glance in my direction, he turned and stocked off in his still-soaked robes. I'm sure my dumbstruck expression could have rivaled Ronald's at that moment.

**Draco POV**

Just as I started to feel like a normal, almost happy wizard, they had to call upon me. Of course. The pain of the mark coursed through me just as I was about to admit that I almost didn't completely hate the witch who had saved my life. It was probably for the best though. I mean, things would be far more difficult for me if I were friends with a filthy mud blood such as herself. Even if she did have beautiful eyes.

I stopped myself before that thought could go any farther. I would not think about that filthy mud blood in such a way ever again. Ever. I had to get my head back in order. Or at the very least, I had to get it back to the cold, numb order it was in before today. Ironically enough, if took a near-death dive into icy waters to heat up my mind and soul.

The Room of Requirement was nearing fast. I passed by the bare stretch of wall with a request for a room with private access to a fireplace, so this communication could be kept a secret. The door was revealed and I stepped inside to see just a bare, insignificant room with one rather large and plain fireplace on the opposite wall. The Mark burned impatiently on my arm. I rolled my eyes and crossed the space to the fireplace as it became alight with green flames.

"Hello, Draco," came the voice of my father. His head bobbed in the flames, and I fought the sickening feeling that arose in my throat.

"Hello, Father."

"What has happened to you? Why are your robes all wet?" he questioned.

Instantly the blood drained from my face. I desperately hoped it didn't make a difference in my usual pale. It didn't, however, change the fact that I had no decent response ready. I spat out the first excuse that came to mind.

"Nothing. I was just messing around by the Lake. Accidentally fell in. But it's fine."

He growled. "Out messing around at the lake when there is a job that needs done? What kind of idiot son did I raise?"

I said nothing as my eyes found a new home on the floor. Father was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, in a voice that was slightly more calm.

"Progress report, Draco. How close are you to getting it finished?"

"It is almost fixed, Father," I answered immediately.

He snorted. "Almost is what you told me when I asked a week ago, Draco. You need to pick up the pace. The Dark Lord does not give second chances. I will be calling upon you again this time next week, if it is not finished, I will personally make a trip to the school. Goodbye, son." With that, his face and the warm emerald flames disappeared.

"Some father," I breathed, as the last of the flames dwindled down.

In no mood now to work on my task, I left the room, and set my sights on the dungeons in the hopes of changing into less cold and wet clothing. It was then that I realized that I was still absolutely freezing. I missed the warmth of Herm- Granger next to - No, no, no. I did not miss anything about the Mud blood. Not even when my life was in danger of being taken by hypothermia.

Wow, I was really, truly cold though. Afraid of what I might see, I looked down at my hand to see that my the entire thing was a sickening pale blue and my veins would protruding out from the skin. The cool breeze as I walked went swiftly through my soaked close to enhance my frozen journey farther and farther into the cold underground.

At last, just when I was shaking to the point that I could hardly move, the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room became visible. I muttered the password with shaky, stuttering lips and hobbled inside while the shivers wracked up and down my spine, nearly rendering me immobile. I couldn't understand why it was just hitting me all of a sudden. If I were going to freeze to death, I would have much rather it been earlier, when I was practically begging for death.

The common room from slightly warmer than the dungeon corridors. I drug my trembling self over to the leather sofa that was positioned closest to the warm fireplace. That was when I heard it. The sound of nails being dragged down as chalkboard as the dog saw me. Ugh. Hadn't my day been terrible enough already?

"Drakey!" shrieked Pansy. "What's happened to you?"

I looked up to see her, Blaise, and Theo all making their way over to me. Crabbe and Goyle sat stupidly in a corner with a pile of sweets they had snagged from the kitchen, staring up at me with shocked, beady eyes.

Pansy plopped down on the couch and threw her arms around me, before quickly pulling them back. "Ew. You're all wet."

I rolled my eyes and the shivering began to go down a bit. My still shaky hands searched around through my pockets for my wand. Which wasn't there. I started cursing under my breath. It must have fallen into the Black Lake. And since I had no intentions of telling anyone about what really happened today, there was only one person who would be able to help me get it back: Hermione Granger.

Now wasn't the time though, as I was surrounded by curious people who all wanted to know why I had shown up in the common room freezing and soaking wet. I had to think about it for a moment before I decided to tell them the same story I told my father.

"I was just out by the lake and accidentally fell in. That's all. I'm fine. I'm just going to go upstairs to my dorm and get a change of clothes before these cause me to freeze to death."

Almost all of them were convinced this was the truth except for Blaise. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me. Either way, I made my way, still unsteadily, up to the dorm and changed into dry clothes that immediately made me warm up a good five degrees.

As a strong exhaustion swept over me, I tried to decide whether or not it was worth it to go find Hermi- Granger now to have her go with me to get my wand, or if it was something that could wait until I woke up. I decided I had better go now. I didn't know what sort of effect water could have on a wand. With that in mind, I set off.


	6. Chapter 6 Big Butts and Mood Swings

**AN-** It seems like every time I go to post a chapter, I'm always starting out with an apology that it's been so long since I've updated. And I apologize. Blame it on my lack of muse during the day, and lack of energy during the night. :p

So, I have mixed feelings about this Chapter. I think that I got a little out of character this time. But I really wanted to show some of Draco's vulnerable side, and some of his playfulness. I definitely had the most fun writing this chapter so far. And it was sort of late when I started this, and I'm going entirely un-Beta'd, so please excuse and stupid mistakes I might have made. :p

If you don't like this or something about this, please don't hesitate to let me know. I mean, I don't want any flames, but I'm perfectly willing to sit and hear about your opinions. I mean, I sure rant about mine enough. ;]

I feel like I'm forgetting something...OH YEAH! :D For all you Dramione fans like myself, I wrote a little one shot that kinda brought me to tears as I was writing it. It's called "Tell Her Something" and it's on my profile. It'd mean a lot if you could check it out.

Okay, ready...set...READ!

-MH

* * *

Hermione POV

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

The library table in front of me was scattered with books and parchment. I had come here to make a failed attempt at studying to get my mind off of things. But of course, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin git had to come barging in demanding I help him in his mad search for the wand he managed to lose in the Black Lake.

He sighed exasperatedly at me. "No, I'm not kidding you. Would you just come help me get my bloody wand back, please?"

"Why couldn't you get one of your cronies to help you get it? You know, I'm sure Pansy would willingly jump into the lake for it if you promised her a good snogging session later." I knew that would make him even more mad. I wanted to test just how much he needed my help.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell them what happened, and I don't plan on it."

"What, are you afraid of them finding out that your life was saved by a Mud blood?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

He didn't respond.

"Well, _Malfoy_," I didn't hesitate to make a show of what we had gone back to. "Your pride and ego aren't my problems. They're yours. Go get your wand yourself."

"Hermi- Granger," he pleaded. "I _need_ that wand. You don't understand-"

I cut him off. "Then go get it. I will not help you just because you're too afraid to tell your friends that I saved your life because I'm _impure._"

With a flick of my wand, all of my books, parchments, quill and ink were organized and neatly tucked away in my bag. I grabbed it and stood up, preparing to leave, before he caught my wrist and stopped me.

"What if I let you listen in again?" Dra- Malfoy asked in hushed tones.

I didn't look at him. I had to admit, even if he was a stupid, ungrateful ferret, I still wanted to hear him sing again. I wanted a chance to escape the world in his music. It sounded stupid, I know, but it was true.

"Granger, please."

I still hadn't turned back around to him. He still had his hand around my wrist. "When?"

"If you help me find my wand, I'll let you name the time and place," he replied.

I sighed, and started for the door, his hand losing its grip on my wrist as I did so. "Come on then."

**Draco POV**

"Can you see it?" I asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm trying," was her exasperated reply. We had been looking into the depths of the dark water for several minutes now in the hopes of seeing anything that even remotely resembled my wand. Needless to say, we couldn't see it.

A sudden idea popped into my mind. "Say, do you think the accio charm works for objects underwater?"

She turned to glare at me. "How long have you been standing there staring at my bum with that idea in your mind?"

I threw my head back and laughed the hardest I had in a while. She tried her hardest not to join in, but soon enough, she let out a few small giggles, her face flushed a light red. "Well I must say, it's quite worth looking at. You know, if you'd lose a few pounds," I joked.

She narrowed her eyes, feigning anger. "Well, good luck on your search for your wand, Malfoy." She began to trudge away before I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back. Before she could react I had snatched her wand away from her.

"Accio my wand," I muttered, still holding Hermione where she was so she couldn't snatch her wand back from me if she had wanted to. My wand soon came soaring out of the water and landed on the ground at my feet. I handed her wand back to her and reached down to pick it up.

Again, she tried to walk away. Again I stopped her. Honestly, how many times was she going to try to walk away before she realized this conversation wasn't over yet? No one walks away from a Malfoy when he still has things to say!

"Ugh, what now?" she asked, suddenly distant again.

"You failed to name your time and place. After all, we had a deal," I replied. I suddenly regretted the whole thing. She was making me act differently. If I was to be who Father wanted me to be, I couldn't be around Hermi- Granger any more than I already had been today. But I was a Malfoy. And Malfoys always kept their word. Well, most of the time anyway.

She thought for a moment. "Room of Requirement. Tonight. Ten O'Clock."

I inwardly sighed. I was supposed to work on the cabinet tonight. Perhaps I'd let her stay for a bit, and then stay up later after she left to work on it. Sleep wasn't a luxury I was used to lately anyways. I nodded at her, and we started making our way back up to the castle doors.

It was silent for a few moments, before she gave me a genuinely curious and worried look. "Malfoy, is my bum really that big?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her again. "Honestly, Granger. I was only joking. Would you like for me to look again and make sure?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Again? So much for only joking."

To that I had no response, and we both burst into more laughter as we approached the doors. Immediately, the smile was wiped from my face when I heard that obnoxious voice calling my name from the entrance hall.

"Oh, Drakey, I've been so worried about you!" she came charging at me until she realized who I was with. "What are you doing with the Mudblood, Draco darling?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her. "Watch it, Parkinson." She didn't spare me a glance as she turned and headed off up the stairs, as Pansy dragged me down the stairs in the opposite direction.

**Hermione POV**

Ten O'Clock seemed to come upon me rather quickly. I was no longer sure I had the strength to deal with Draco Malfoy and his extreme mood swings. One minute he was frowning and depressed and set on calling me Mudblood and harassing me. The next minute his features were graced with a bright smile, his eyes alight, and his little jabs were simply jokes. I didn't know which side I would be faced with when I met with him tonight.

Nevertheless, I went anyway. I liked to flatter myself into thinking I could bring out the brighter side in him. Which was pretty much crazy talk, considering that he and I had been arch enemies since first year. Actually, when I thought about it, it was really he and Harry who were the enemies. Then again, the sole reason he and I hated each other was because of his blood status crap. I sighed. It was a complicated world.

I reached the door to the Room of Requirement. I didn't see Draco around, and I was unsure whether or not he would have gone ahead into the room without me. After pondering this for a few seconds, I started to pace back and worth with the thought of getting into the room to see Draco. I had completed the second circuit when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Let me do it. You won't be able to get it to be my room."

His voice was soft. I noted that he was back to his gloom again, but not rude, as was usually expected in such a mood. I stopped my circuit and stepped away for him to conjure up the door in the blank patch of wall. He opened the door and allowed me to enter before him. I had never seen him make such a polite gesture to me before. I smiled at him cautiously as I walked in ahead of him.

It was the same as it was before. The same peaceful paintings graced the walls. The same plush sofa sat in front of the fireplace, and the same guitar sat nestled in the corner, which he went to pick up as I went to sit on the couch where I had the last time.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked me, in the same quiet voice.

"Anything you feel like playing," I replied. I paused before continuing. "Before you start though, could I ask you a question?"

"What's that?" he asked without looking at me.

I hesitated. "Do you remember anything? From earlier when I pulled you out of the lake?" I thought of the beautiful smile he had on his face, the way he said my name, the way he gently touched my cheek.

He was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he said, "I remember you being there. You had me between you and a fire. And I-" He paused. I had a funny feeling that he was hiding something from me. "I was sort of in and out of it. I didn't say anything compromising, did I? Please don't tell me I told stories about the aliens."

I chuckled half-heartedly. "No, no alien stories." I couldn't explain why I was almost disappointed that Draco hadn't remembered that small connection we had had after his near-death experience. It was probably for the best though. The world could go on perfectly normal - well, perhaps not normal exactly, seeing as there was a war on the horizon, but it could go on unperturbed - if neither of them thought of the small something they had going.

Draco saw my face and strummed the guitar lightly. "It wouldn't make a difference if I did remember," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because in the end, one or both of us will be dead or captured."

**Draco POV**

Hermione grew silent. I knew that she had realized the truth of this. Whether Potter or the Dark Lord won, it was pointless to acknowledge anything that might have passed between the two of us. When it was all said and done…Well, there was just really no future for us. I couldn't even believe that I was having these thoughts about a Mud Blood. It seemed like everything between us had changed in just the course of a day.

After a few moments, she nodded sadly. "Just go ahead and play something."

I started to strum the guitar. This time, I was slightly more comfortable having her listen in. I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because she had already heard one of my more emotional songs. Maybe it was because she had saved my life - or ruined my death, depending on how I looked at it. But either way, it seemed easier.

She stayed silent as I played, her eyes focused on the fire. Only when the last few chords of the song had rung out in the room did she seem to react to anything. Her gaze switched to the floor.

"Am I the only one who's heard these songs?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you are."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to call me out on my weaknesses," I told her.

"But why me?" she pressed on.

"Because you blackmailed me, remember?" Despite the dark topic, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled. "We've been real jerks to each other, haven't we?"

"Yeah we were. I mean, I, for one, don't blame myself. I blame the way I was raised and your blood status," I replied, relaxing back into the sofa.

She reached over and smacked my arm. "You can't honestly believe that, can you?"

I wasn't so sure I was willing to answer that, and I looked down at my watch as a distraction. It was getting late. I had to get working.

"Well, look at the time. You should probably get going. Don't want goody-two-shoes Granger to get in trouble being out after curfew."

"It wouldn't be the first time I was out without getting caught," she replied matter-of-factly.

I glared over at her. "Just get out, Granger. I'm tired."

"And you're going to sleep in here?" she asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "I've done it before."

"Whatever." She sighed and walked to the door. I heard it open and close, and gave it a few more seconds to make sure that Granger would be off and down the corridor before I stepped out to give the room a whole new look. Time to work on the Cabinet. Again.


	7. Chapter 7 Good Morning Not

**AN-** alrighty folks, here goes. :D In this, you'll find something you've probably been waiting the past 6 chapters to see, and something that will make you want to punch me in the face. :p It's all good though, I bought a face-protecting mask.

I don't think I have too much to say on this one...uhm. I'd like to thank muh franndd Alizer (aka Probably-A-Stalker) for beta-ing (is that what it's called?) for me. I think a lot of stupid things were made much better thanks to herrr. :D

ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, READ!

oh, that sounded like one of those weird posters you see in school libraries...ah well.

-MH

* * *

Hermione POV

The next few days went by rather slowly. Draco and I hadn't spoken again. He wouldn't even look at me. Parkinson, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to shoot me glares during lessons, which I made an effort to ignore. Ronald wouldn't leave me alone about what happened with Draco by the lake.

I sighed as again, he approached me with the 'We-need-to-talk-about-something-serious' face. He sat next to me on the bench at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. My plate was piled with toast and eggs I had barely touched.

"Hermione-" he started. I stopped him.

"Ron, if you're going to ask about me and Dra- Malfoy, then you may as well stop now. Nothing happened."

"Then why was he dripping wet?" he asked, more calm than usual, but not calm enough.

I stood up with a huff. "Honestly Ronald, how many times are you going to keep asking me about that? If you can't trust me by now, then there's no reason we should even try to be friends again. Nothing happened, okay? So just leave me alone!"

I turned around, preparing myself for my mad dash for the door, before I rammed straight into the chest of one Draco Malfoy. I bit my tongue and tried to step around him, but he stopped me.

"Hermione." My breath stopped when he said my name. "Can we talk?"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, _now_ he wanted to talk.

"What are you looking at, Weaselbee?"

"Draco, stop," I told him softly.

"Oh, so you two are on a first-name basis now?" Ron demanded, outraged.

I turned on him. "What difference does it make?"

Harry approached, with Ginny just behind. Both looked at the three of us worriedly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

I was suddenly acutely aware of the amount of eyes that were on us as we had our little 'discussion.'

"Nothing is going on, Harry. Absolutely nothing."

"Come on, 'Mione. You're not a very good liar," Ginny told me. She may have been my best friend, but in that moment, all I wanted to do was slap her.

"Won-Won!" came Lavender's squeaky voice.

I rolled my eyes as she approached and attached herself like a leech to Ronald's arm. I had to resist the urge to laugh at the look of utter discomfort on Ronald's face as she stood on her very tippy-toes in hopes of a kiss.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have lessons to be getting to. Good day, everyone," I said as calmly as I could manage while hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and turning, nearly running into Draco once more.

Without a word, I strode past him and out of the Great Hall. I was halfway down the second-floor corridor before I felt someone grab onto my shoulders and turn me around to face them. It was Draco. I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised.

"Hermione, please! Can we talk?"

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms across my chest. "Hurry it up then, Draco. I have to be getting to Ancient Runes."

He rolled his eyes. "Ancient Runes doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Just calm down okay? I think that we need to stop talking to each other."

I paused before responding, "Draco, there are two things very wrong with that statement. One: it's not as if we've done that much lately. And two: you tell me that you want to talk to me so that you can tell me that you don't want to talk to me?"

He seemed stumped at this. "Yeah I suppose so…"

"Draco, come on. What is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing. I've got a lot on my mind," he mumbled.

"And I don't?" I exploded. This boy was driving me crazy. "I can't talk to Ron without him asking about you, apparently you can't talk to me, and we've got exams coming up that I'm not ready for because my best friend is going to have to fight You-Know-Who. Trust me, Draco. You aren't the only one with a lot on your mind."

"Oh yeah? Well Saint Potter isn't the only one who has to deal with the Dark Lord!" The git had the nerve to raise his voice at me.

"You wouldn't have to _deal_ with him if you would just choose the right side!" I whispered harshly back.

"Who's to say what is right?" he countered, equally as harsh.

"So you enjoy being in leagues with a murderer?"

He stepped threateningly closer to me. I found myself caught between him and the wall. Not good.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice," he told me, the storm brewing in his silver eyes.

"You always have a choice, Draco."

He snorted. "Easy for you to say. I bet you would have done the same thing had you been in my position."

"No I wouldn't have," I told him with narrowed eyes. "You know what? This conversation is going no where. I'm leaving. Move."

I tried to push him away, but his cold hands caught mine on his chest. I glared up at him, trying in vain to pull away as his face came dangerously close to mine.

"This conversation isn't over until I say it is, Granger," he told me, before he suddenly had his lips on top of mine, their gentleness contrasting his harsh tone and firm grip around my wrists.

I did what was probably the worst thing to do in the given situation: I kissed him back. My wrists were released for him to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I snuck my arms around his neck. I don't know what possessed me. I found myself overwhelmingly happy. All of the bad memories seemed to float away. There was no Dark Lord, no war on the horizon. There was only this. When he pulled away, it was as if the entire world came crashing back down on me, seeming to weigh twice as much as it did before.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But there's too much at risk, for both of us. Please, if you know what's best, you'll stay away."

**Draco POV**

"Good morning, Drakey darling!" Ugh. Couldn't Parkinson at least let me get a little pumpkin juice in my system before she attacked me?

"I'm going to have to disagree with you," I replied monotonously.

"Aw, come on. What's got your wand in a twist lately?"

"Nothing. I'm absolutely fine, besides the fact that you can't unwind your paws from around me long enough for me to have breakfast," was my venomous response.

She immediately recoiled. Without a word, she stood, and I didn't spare a glance at her retreating form as she left the hall.

Blaise spoke from across the table. "Not that I don't agree with you, mate, but that was a bit harsh. After all, she is your girlfriend."

"Who asked you?"

"And now I agree with her. What has been going on with you lately?" he asked. I couldn't help but notice the lack of actual concern.

I kissed Hermione Granger. "Nothing's been going on, Blaise," I lied.

"Really? Because you've been awfully irritable."

Because I told her we can never talk to each other again. "Hm, I wonder why that could be?" I answered him sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, Draco. You're not acting like yourself."

I sighed. "I know."

Without another word, I stood up, and started on my way out of the Great Hall. Not without sparing a glance over to the Gryffindor table, where she was having a rather dull-looking conversation with the Weasel. They all seemed to be pointing glances over to where Lavender Brown was sitting, glaring daggers and looking as though her fork was about to find a new home in the Weasel's eye.

Hermione smirked, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had stolen that from me. I almost flattered myself into thinking she did. But then she stopped smiling, and her eyes connected with mine for a brief, fleeting moment before she frowned and looked away.

We hadn't spoken for the rest of the week. I was oddly proud. I didn't think that I would last that long. Unfortunately, I had other things to worry about. The Cabinet was almost fixed. All it needed now was a part on their end. This meant that the Death Eaters would be breaking into the Castle any day now.

And I would have to kill a man.

Perhaps, yes, I was a terrible person. I was mean to everyone, even those closest to me. The entire population of Hogwarts was convinced that I didn't care about anything besides myself. Maybe all of that was true, but I was by no means a killer.

My tie was becoming increasingly tighter around my neck. I tugged at it as I turned and sped for the door. Going down to the dungeons seemed unappealing at the moment. I was likely to run into Parkinson again. Also, since I didn't want to go down to the dungeons, I didn't have my cloak, which ruled out the possibility of my roaming the Grounds without risking hypothermia.

Instead, I decided to just roam the halls for a while, until it was an acceptable time to begin heading for my first class of the day, which didn't start for another hour. Not many people were out and about in the halls just yet. Many of them were probably still in the Great Hall having breakfast.

I don't think that I could have told you where it was that I was going. The most I knew that I was somewhere on the second floor. Maybe. I wasn't thinking or seeing or hearing anything as I went along. I just…went. Until I heard a ruckus from somewhere within a deserted classroom.

The shout of a spell.

A cry of pain.

Voices that I knew.

I pressed my ear up to the door. From inside, I could make out small bits of what was being said.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you? Well I'll teach you to mess around with my man. _Crucio."_

_Another cry of pain. Someone was being tortured in there._

"_Please! Please, stop! I haven't done anything!"_

_There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh. A shriek. _

"_If I catch you with him again, you will see that you're getting off easy this time." _

_Why did I know these voices?_

_I decided I couldn't wait any longer. If I stayed outside much longer, the person inside was likely to be killed. The first voice sounded unbelievably angry and as if it had just crossed the line of insanity. _

_Taking a breath, I drew out my wand, and opened the door._


	8. Chapter 8 Hospitals and Death Threats

**AN-** Okay, I am super-duper proud of this chapter. Not necessarily because of what happens (though that is pretty epic too, just you wait. :D) but because I think this is the fastest that I have EVER updated any story.

I'd like to thank muh fraannnddd Aliza (Probably-A-Stalker) for going through this chapter as well as the last chapter and helping me fix things.

I personally think that this chapter can get sort of confusing, so if there's anything you have a question about, let me know. Unless it gives away a big plot point, I'll try to explain it better. Hm...not much else to know about this one.

READ!

-MH

* * *

Hermione POV

Confusion. That's almost the only thing I could remember. Confusion and…pain. A crippling kind of pain that had me begging for mercy. Through the fog that the pain caused in my mind, I remembered a cold, hateful voice spitting threats out at me. Threats about a boy. That's when I remembered. Pansy Parkinson was torturing me. Because of Draco.

I couldn't understand, Draco and I hadn't even spoken for about a week. Why was she so worried? She must have gone insane if she thought a muggleborn such as myself was ever bound to attract the Slytherin Prince that she was so afraid of losing.

She shot the pain at me again, and I nearly blacked out. I squirmed on the floor, hoping dearly for some sort of relief. I couldn't deny my surprise as the curse was finally lifted. I could hear someone crashing into a desk, and then a thump as I assumed they hit the floor.

Then a voice came from somewhere distant as my mind fought the fog that threatened to overwhelm.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" I knew that voice. Why did I know that voice? "Please, look at me. Hermione, come on, you've got to look at me!"

He sounded almost frustrated now. If I could have found my voice I would have laughed. _I'm right here,_ I wanted to tell him. I supposed he couldn't hear me, for he kept on.

"Open your eyes. Please. Oh no, I've got to get you some help. Stay with me, Hermione. Please."

I don't remember much of anything after that. A pair of arms, cradling me. The voice continuing to beg me to respond to him. Other than that, my memory was at a complete loss as to what happened.

My eyes opened to a room with a high ceiling, a few large windows that let in quite dismal gray light, and several comfortable beds, one of which I was currently occupying. I looked around. The place seemed deserted.

I sat up, and suddenly an older-looking witch came bustling out of a doorway on the far side of the room.

"Oh, no, no, no, Ms. Granger," she snapped. "Not so fast. You'll be laying back and resting until you are quite well recovered."

I reluctantly leaned back again against the soft pillows.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" This seemed to concern her, so I quickly nodded and explained.

"Well, I remember bits and pieces. I remember being pulled into a classroom, and then I was being cursed: both magically and verbally. But after that…"

"Oh yes, I suppose a memory problem is to be expected with one who has been cursed to the point of fainting. You see, Ms. Granger, young Mr. Malfoy seemed to find you just in time and brought you here to me."

"And where is he now? Draco, I mean." I couldn't help but ask her. After all, I wanted to have a word with my so-called 'savior'.

"Why, I sent the boy off to bed last night. I didn't want him to be out after curfew of course, though I expect the lad will be back in here very soon. He was rather keen on staying the night in that chair." She indicated the rickety wooden chair that was located next to my bed. The 'Prince of Slytherin' was willing to sleep in _that?_ "Now, Ms. Granger, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine, just a little sore. Is there anyway I could go and get some breakfast?" I asked, in the hopes of being allowed out of the Hospital Wing so I could go and find Draco and hopefully figure out just what was going on.

"Not to worry," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll have one of the House Elves bring you something special from the kitchens." With that, she smiled kindly and walked back to the door she had come from.

Not a minute after she had disappeared and shut the door behind her, the opposite door opened, and in walked Ron and Harry, followed closely behind by Ginny, all of whom cast me worried looks.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned, as he sat at the foot of my bed.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Ginny wasted no time in jumping forward and pulling me in for a tight hug.

Ronald, however, was not as friendly in his greeting. Instead he merely nodded at me and looked down at the floor. Though he and Lavender had broken up, things between us were still not as good as they were before.

I pushed those thoughts away and focused on convincing them that I was fine. I plastered a smile to my face that I hoped desperately they couldn't see through. It wasn't that I wasn't fine, because I was. It was just that I thought that if I didn't keep the fake smiled plastered to my face, they would never believe it.

"Yeah, guys. I'm perfectly fine. My muscles are a little sore, but that's to be expected I suppose," I told them, with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So do you have any idea who attacked you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well I -" I began, before the door opened again to reveal Draco Malfoy.

He took in the scene, with myself surrounded by my friends, - who were probably still his least favorite people in the world - opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, thought better of it, closed the door and left.

I kept my eyes on the door for a moment after he had disappeared behind it, before I was jolted back to reality by Harry's voice.

"Honestly, 'Mione, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

I sighed. "I can honestly tell you, Harry, I have no idea."

**Draco POV**

I should have known that her friends were going to come and visit her. I mean, what good were friends if they didn't care that you were almost cursed to death and were in the Hospital? So I supposed that I shouldn't have been so upset that they were there when I went to visit.

For obvious reasons - you know, them being my enemies and all - I couldn't go in, and that just so happened to be the only free time I would have all day. The rest of my day would be consumed by a mad schedule of classes. I supposed that I could come up during lunch, though that would very well leave me starving.

I would have to wait then, until around 4'o'clock, to visit her. She'd probably think I'd given up on her. Especially considering the fact that the last time I had actually talked her while she was conscious, I told her that I didn't want to talk to her.

After kissing her.

Oi. I still couldn't believe that I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, had kissed Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and member of the Golden Trio. There was something oh-so-wrong about that fact.

But still so right.

I shook off the thought, but still couldn't get last night out of my head.

I had opened the door to find Hermione, crumpled on the floor in pain, and Pansy Parkinson, hovering over her with a malicious smile, her wand pointed directly at her. Her eyes were wild, insane. She hadn't noticed I had entered until I sent a rather strong stunning spell her way that sent her flying into a desk behind her, and then her unconscious form collapsed to the floor.

Immediately, I rushed to Hermione's side. She seemed very drowsy, and her form still shook as though she was either very cold or very afraid. After several failed attempts at getting her to respond, I picked her up and carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing, where I spent a few very worried hours waiting for her to wake up.

But, eventually curfew snuck up on me, and Madam Pomfrey forced me to leave and go to my dormitory to sleep. As if I actually could after all of that. However, with the threat of house-point deduction - I mentally rolled my eyes at the weak form of punishment - I had left in pursuit of the Slytherin Common Room, where I found Pansy nursing several bruises on her back. She looked at me expectantly. I briefly wondered if she knew it was I that had injured her.

"Well, Drakey, aren't you going to ask what happened to me?"

Apparently, she didn't.

"Honestly, no."

She pouted, but I simply made my way to my dorm, in the rather pointless hope of getting some sleep.

I replayed all of this in my mind again as I made my way towards breakfast in the Great Hall. Upon entering, I noticed that the mail was being delivered, and that my owl was swooping low towards me. I absently reached out and caught a small parcel as it passed right over my head. It was a letter from my father. It read:

_Draco,_

_He is most displeased with you. You must better learn the art of Occlumency. We will be arriving tonight in the Cabinet at 9'o'clock sharp. Be ready._

_-Your Father._

All of the blood drained from my face. I froze in panic and in horror as I began to understand what I was reading. Every discreet message in this sentence reeked of threats. Of course he couldn't just flat out say "Oh, yes Draco, the Dark Lord knows that you're in love with Hermione Granger because he read your thoughts, and we'll be there tonight so that you can killed good ol' Dumbledear and we'll be off to be an evil family together again!"

Yes, as funny as the voice sounded inside my head, that was still one of the most frightening things I had ever heard in my entire life.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Did I just say I was in love with Hermione Granger?

I changed my mind. **That** was the most frightening thing I had ever heard in my entire life.

Nearby people were starting to stare at my dumbstruck form, so I turned and headed out of the Great Hall, head swimming.

I didn't know what I should do. Should I go and warn Hermione? What good would it do if I did? She would only hate me for fixing that cabinet so they could get into the Castle. Should I try and destroy the cabinet? Surely, my life would be at stake if I did. Well, it would be at stake **again**. Should I tell her that I loved her?

_No, no, no,_ I thought. I could not be thinking about stupid little things like that while lives were at stake - particularly mine, and probably hers as well if the Dark Lord knew what I thought he knew.

_It's not stupid, it's the truth. Okay, that little voice in my head just needed to shut up right now. _

_My feet led me down a corridor without my knowledge of where I was going until I arrived there. The door to the Hospital Wing. Oh, no._

_My hand reached out without my consent and suddenly the door was open. I was ever-so-slightly relieved to see that Potter and the Weasleys were no longer in the room. Hermione now sat up in her bed and, of course, had her nose buried in her book, a forgotten tray of food to her left. She glanced up at the sound of my arrival and my stomach lurched._

"_Draco, what are you doing here?"_

_Quickly, I shut the door behind me and made my way over to her bedside. Her expression suddenly became worried._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I drew in a deep, shaky breath. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to try to fix this, but even if I do, you will probably never see me again."_

_She looked at me, with confusion and hurt strung through her chocolate eyes. _

_Without allowing her to say another word, I leaned down and kissed her softly, yet urgently, on the lips. I pulled away only slightly so that I could whisper very softly in her ear, "I love you."_

_Turning quickly on my heel, I set off and out of the Hospital Wing, only to find myself in front of the door to the Room Of Requirement. With a deep breath, I stepped inside and went off in search of the cabinet in the hopes of destroying it._


	9. Chapter 9 No Denying It Now

**AN-** So I suppose by now that the majority of you all hate me severely. I do apologize to all of you for making you wait so long for this chapter. :( But with the holidays coming up, and me being out of school, I'll hopefully be wrapping this story up within the next month. Yay! I'm trying to fix it so that a sequel would be optional. If that's something you'd like to see, let me know!

Other than that, I'm always open for feedback/suggestions/questions/whatever. It's a good motivation for me. :)

Thanks for sticking around this long. :)

-MH

**Hermione POV**

What just happened?

I could still hear his words echoing softly in my ears, could still feel the presence of his lips upon mine, but my mind was incapable of distinguishing what had just occurred.

I don't even think that my mind registered his lack of presence for a solid ten minutes after he had gone. My sore muscles ached to run after him, to tell him that I loved him too. Whoa, I never saw that coming. Hermione Granger, in love with Draco Malfoy? There's a dramatic plot twist for the ages.

I fidgeted with my blankets. What was he planning on fixing? Why wouldn't I see him again? Why did that fact scare me so much?

_Because you love him, duh._ Shut up. I know that already.

As these thoughts of uncertainty flashed through my mind, several minutes ticked by. There was complete silence in the room, except the steadily increasing breath emitted by my lungs. Then all of a sudden, footsteps could be heard from outside of the doors, and a loud voice.

"I'm gonna get that bloody ginger if it's the last thing I do!" Oh, no. _Not him._

I laid back and feigned sleep just as the doors slammed open.

"Whoa, mate. Look. Perhaps Weasley did me a favor after all." Ew. I hoped dearly that he wasn't talking about me.

Another voice that seemed rather out of breath responded. "Yeah man. You got…the her all…to yourself."

It was then that the bustling Madam Promfrey could be heard emerging from her office and approaching him.

"What seems to be the problem with you, Mr. Mclaggen? Jelly-legs jinx, I see?"

I couldn't help the smile the passed over my features, and hid my head farther under the blanket in the hopes that it would not be seen. Either Ron or Ginny had jelly-legs jinxed Cormac Mclaggen. Never before had I been so proud of them.

"Obviously," was his rude response.

"Right then, set him down." Madam Pomfrey ordered. There was the sound of springs creaking as I assumed Mclaggen's friend set him down on the bed.

…

Hours later, after Madam Pomfrey had performed the counter curse on Mclaggen and he had fallen asleep in his cot for his night of "rest", I climbed out of my own bed and began to dress as quietly as I could. Madam Pomfrey had long since retired to her office and the skies were dark. I knew that now was the time to look for Draco. Or forever hold my peace.

**Draco POV**

So destroying the cabinet had been successful of course. What I hadn't thought of, however, was the repercussion of such an action. As it turned out, getting through the security precautions of Hogwarts was not so difficult if you were a parent of one of the students there. And so was the case with my father.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Professor Dumbledore, but as it seems Draco's mother is terribly ill, I thought it best to rush him home to spend what few moments he has left with her." I bet it's easy to guess that my mother, indeed, was _not_ dying.

Dumbledore examined me through his half-moon spectacles, still dressed in his night clothes. Comical sight indeed, even despite the threatening presence of my father, for the headmaster must have had an odd obsession with pigmy puffs.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Right, then, Mr. Malfoy. But don't you think it would be much more wise to travel by day than by night? I'm sure young Mr. Malfoy here is in need of some rest after his long day of classes. If you would like a room to stay in for the remainder of the night, I would be glad to arrange something f-"

My father cut him off. "As kind of an offer as that is, Professor, I'm sure you understand the urgency of a son to be with his dying mother." He spoke through tight lips, a sure indicator of his irritation.

Dumbledore paused again at this. His eyes slid quickly between my father and myself. "Right then, Lucius, off you go, but I must insist that you stay for one last meal with me. Can't travel on an empty stomach. And not to worry, I'm sure Narcissa is well taken-care of."

My father exhaled deeply, but knew he couldn't refuse without appearing overly-suspicious. My twisted insides seemed to relax a bit. Never before had I been so grateful to the bearded Professor who most adored my enemy. Well perhaps he came second after the Weaselette, although Potter was quite thick-skulled and hadn't realized this yet.

"Very well, professor. But let us please make it quick. I would shudder to think that my dear boy didn't get to see his mother one last time before she passed."

With a snap of his fingers, Dumbledore had summoned up a small elf with large blue eyes.

"Yes, sir?" the elf squeaked.

"Ah, Ninny, would you be so kind as to bring us some leftovers from tonight's feast?"

"Just a moment, Professor Dumbledore, sir. It'll be here in just a moment." There was a poof as the elf disappeared, and moments later, a space cleared in the room large enough for a small table and chairs, which soon appeared.

Atop the table, there were also several golden platters, from which you could smell turkey, mashed potatoes, and various other normally mouth-watering foods. As I sat, I briefly contemplated what Hermione might be doing right now. Probably sleeping. I stopped myself. Now was not the appropriate time.

…

Not long afterwards, my father was tugging me to my feet by my arm.

"Come, Draco. We haven't another second to wait, do we?"

I said nothing.

"Right then, off we go. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for having us," my father said, his voice thick with malice.

He didn't wait for a response before he turned away and stalked off for the door. I avoided eye contact with Professor Dumbledore as I passed. This might very well be the last time I saw the old man alive.

It might very well be the last time he saw _me_ alive.

The thought sent a shiver down my spine. Father opened the door to the spiral staircase and we both stepped onto it just as it started to descend. Neither of us said a word as we made our way down the corridor. In fact, Father acted as if I wasn't even there, until we were in the Entrance Hall.

"Now, Draco. The Dark Lord wishes to have a word with you at home. I trust you won't lie. He knows far more than you think he might."

Before I had the chance to cringe, he was dragging me down the front lawn and towards the gates. I didn't have to guess where we were going. Once we were outside the Grounds, we were free to apparate to Malfoy Manor.

**Hermione POV**

I searched everywhere in the castle that I could possibly imagine. I might have had more luck finding him if I didn't have the worry of being caught outside of the Hospital Wing - where everyone in the school was aware that I was confined to seeing as there were little secrets kept at Hogwarts. My first stop, naturally, was the Room of Requirement, but inside, all things were silent. After that, my journey, slowed by the tenderness of my muscles and my fear of getting caught, took me to the library, where I supposed he might have needed a book to do whatever it was he needed to do.

I was headed down to the dungeons, where I knew the Slytherin Common Rooms were, when I finally caught sight of him. Just a glimpse of his white blond hair as he went through the large oak doors by someone. Intuitively, I knew he wasn't exiting the school of his own free will. Something had gone tragically wrong, and if I didn't act quickly, I might never see him again.

I grasped tightly at the thin stick that was my wand, and tiptoed toward the door. I knew that I wasn't in any shape to fight, but if I could just have some small hint as to where he was being taken, I could formulate a plan to save him. I pulled the door open just a smidge, enough to see his retreating back in the light from a half moon. Ahead of him was a similar white blond head of hair that I instantly recognized as his father.

This put me into a panic. It meant that Draco was being taken back to Malfoy Manor, and if the rumors were correct, this was exactly the place where You-Know-Who himself was residing. Only a moment passed as I stood frozen in the doorway, before I quickly but quietly shut it, and turned to sprint up the stairs. If I was going to save Draco, I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

Before I could make it to Gryffindor Tower, however, I came to a stop as I heard familiar voices speaking in hushed tones just around the corner. I quickly dove behind a torch as quietly as I could, but still feared it wouldn't be coverage enough.

I listened more closely in the hopes of determining whose voices it was that I heard.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay here." I heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"I can't just stay here, Albus. The boy is in trouble. You know I made the unbreakable vow to Narcissa that I would try my best to keep him from harm." This voice was unmistakably that of Professor Snape.

"Now, Severus, you need to trust me. You wouldn't be doing Draco any good by going to Malfoy Manor. He will be with his mother and father now. They will keep him as safe as they can. Voldemort will not be doing anything too rash, knowing that Draco could very well be his only ticket inside this castle."

Though I knew that Dumbledore's words were not meant for me and were not meant to calm me down, they did. If he didn't think that Draco would be harmed yet, then I still had time to get to him before they did.

I held my breath as the professors turned the corner and approached my hiding spot. Luckily for me, there thoughts were otherwise focused, and so I merely watched as they slowly made their way down the corridor, Dumbledore convincing Snape to stay at Hogwarts rather than go on a quest to find Draco. I did find it rather interesting to know that Snape had made an unbreakable vow, to Narcissa Malfoy of all people, to protect her son. It just wasn't like him. Or so I thought.

Eventually, Dumbledore sent Snape off to bed, and stayed put as Snape retreated. When all was silent once more, the headmaster spoke again.

"You may come out now, Miss Granger."

I was so shocked at being addressed that it was a moment before I moved.

"Professor?" I asked.

He didn't turn to face me. "I know what you must be thinking right now, but my message for you is no different than that I told Professor Snape. You are not to be going after Draco Malfoy. If my assumptions are correct, he will be returning to Hogwarts soon enough."


	10. Chapter 10 Silence Isn't Always Golden

**AN-** Howdy ya'll. So Chapter 10 is finally up. Excited? I am. :D And don't worry, the story is almost over, you won't have to wait for much longer (I hope).

This one goes out to Dakota, who's been waiting forever for this. :) I hope you like it.

As always, any questions/comments/concerns, let me know.

-MH-

**Draco POV**

The sun rose slowly over the frozen property of Malfoy Manor. I stood, gazing out of the window of the bedroom that had been mine since birth. Old robes that no longer fit me still hung in one of the three closets. My first broomstick, that I had received as a birthday gift when I turned five years old was still displayed above my bed.

The entire room showcased the grandeur that was the Malfoy name. The dark wooden floors were polished and had a slight, wicked greet tint about them. Heavy silver drapery framed the windows, taking the appearance of a mystical waterfall while they were closed. The bed was made with fine black linen, framed ever-so-subtly with green and silver embroidery. The pillows were arranged neatly, not having been touched since the night before I left for school on the train.

I hadn't slept a wink last night, especially not after the meeting with the Death Eaters. It seemed that the Dark Lord knew much more than I though he did, but far less than there was to be known.

I thought back on his words:

"So, my dear Draco," he greeted me with a malicious smile. "You haven't been much of a worker, have you?"

I lowered my head, letting my eyes trace the pattern in the floor. "No, sir."

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he suddenly burst.

I snapped my eyes back up to me his leering, snake-like gaze. He paused, sneering down at me.

"Would you mind to explain _why_ it took you so long to fix the cabinet? Or perhaps you would like to explain why it is suddenly broken again? I assure you, we would all like to know."

There was a short silence that followed, during which I could feel the eyes of many of the Death Eaters trained on my back.

"No?" continued the Dark Lord before he began to pace about me. "Well then, do allow me to fill in. I believe you have been dawdling your time by playing with a little muggle instrument. Now, Draco, would I be incorrect in assuming so?"

My jaw clenched before I answered in a strained voice. "No, my lord."

"Then would I also be correct for assuming that you've been using that muggle instrument to fraternize with the mud blood that I resent the very most?"

I quickly searched my panicked mind for a suitable response. "I was only trying to get close to her, my lord, so that we might use her to get close to Potter."

The Dark Lord looked taken aback at this, as though I wasn't capable of such logical thought. Even through my fear, my ego took a blow. He withdrew from her predatory stance, straightening his spine and boring down into my eyes as thought he were looking for something important. I quickly shut part of my mind down, only allowing him to see what would fit within my story. I hoped against all hope that he couldn't tell that I was resisting in part to his Legilimens.

After a few moments, he retreated from my mind. "Very well, then, Draco, very well. But don't you agree that the best way to toy with Potter emotions is to destroy that which he holds most dear?"

I didn't like where this was going. "M-my lord?"

"Kill the girl, Draco. Kill both her and the old fool Dumbeldore. And let Potter watch."

With the order to return to the school the next day and to finish the job within the month, I was sent away.

I sighed, and turned from the window as the door to my bedroom creaked open, and my eyes met those of my mother. She said nothing for a moment, but stared at me, as though she would never see me again. And so she might not, if I didn't kill not one but two people; one of which I had recently admitted to loving, and it wasn't the old man I was talking about.

She suddenly rushed toward me, and pulled me into a motherly embrace. Her voice filled with signs of tears as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry." over and over again.

I quietly shushed her. "We'll get through this. We always do, don't we?"

This seemed to appease her, and after another few moments, she pulled away.

"Is it time for me to go?"

She nodded, and suddenly wasn't able to meet my eyes as I started for the door.

"Just come back to me, Draco." she called quietly after me before I retreated down the stairs to where my father stood, intending to escort me back to the school.

**Hermione POV**

The sun arose, leaking through the cracks of the curtains of my four-poster bed in the silent dormitory. The other girls would all still be asleep. This was especially true of Lavender, who continued to snore - rather loudly, I might add - in the bed a few feet away from mine.

I hadn't slept much last night. Every time I began to doze off, my subconscious was filled with the reoccurring vision of a disappearing Draco, only for me to see him reappear in Malfoy Mansion, along with You-Know-Who and a group of masked Death Eaters. I couldn't hear the spoken words, but after a twisted smile, there was a flash of green light and Draco's body crumpled to the floor.

After screaming myself - and everyone else - awake, I decided to not let myself sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, I merely lay in my bed, staring upward without a sound or movement besides my steady breathing.

Occasionally I would wonder how I was to get through classes during the day without having slept. I stopped before I could convince myself to go to sleep. I didn't want to see him d- like _that _again. I couldn't even bring myself to think the word "die", especially not in relation to Draco.

When I was sure that it was late enough to begin dressing for the day, I drew back the curtains and stood up. Pulling a fresh set of robes from my trunk, I proceeded to change and head for the loo to clean up.

It wasn't long before I was joining Ginny, Harry and Ron at breakfast in the Great Hall. I had silently pulled apart two slices of toast before Harry brought up exactly what was troubling me.

"I wonder what's happened to Malfoy."

I tried to act as though I continued to pay no attention, though the muscles in my stomach clenched and I felt as though I was about to burst into tears.

"Just as bloody well," Ron responded. "I'd be glad if that arrogant git disappeared."

I clenched my fist and fought the urge to punch him.

Ginny gave me an odd, calculating look, but said nothing. This was especially a good thing because I don't think I had the ability to speak without crying in that moment.

"Not that I don't agreed with you, Ron," continued Harry, "but aren't you the least bit curious as to why he's not here? I mean, considering there's a war on the horizon, it's things like these that should worry us."

Ron considered this for a moment, and then nodded his head. "You're probably right."

At this, I dropped the bits of toast back onto my plate and stood to leave. When they all gave me questionable looks, I quickly thought up an excuse. "I want to get a head start to class. I have a question that I want to ask Professor McGonagall."

They nodded and turned back to my meals before I was off and out the door. I, in fact, had no question to ask Professor McGonagall, so now there was the small issue of determining just where to go in the spare time I had before class. I supposed I could go to the library, but it just didn't feel right. Instead, I settled on taking a walk about the grounds. The fresh air would hopefully help me clear my head, and now that the weather had begun to warm up, I could do so without the risk of hypothermia.

I passed through the large doors with ease and started down the sloping grass, still damp with morning dew. I wasn't thinking so much; I just let my feet carry me. But soon, I found myself at the shore of the Black Lake, mere feet away from where I had saved Draco's life. I simply gazed at the ground, reliving the moment in my head: the smile that shined like the sun, the way he had said my name…

It was the day that had changed everything between us, because from then on, he knew that he owed me. But now it was much more than that. Two people can never be the same once they have saved each other's lives. If once enemies, they could never return.

I suddenly turned away from the lake and began trudging away, wiping away a stray tear that I hadn't realized had fallen.

It must have been nearly time for class, and so I headed back towards the entrance, dragging my feet and suppressing all emotions. I accio'd my bag on my way to the Transfiguration classroom, and it came flying to me just as I reached the door. I was only a few minutes early now, and the seats were slowly beginning to fill with other students of my year. I took one towards the front with the intension of ignoring Harry and Ron for the time-being, but of course, they thwarted that effort by taking the pair of seats to my right, but didn't acknowledge me any farther than a "Hey, Hermione" when they first sat down.

I was glad to be ignored; I wasn't much in the mood for talking. When a throat cleared and the class settled down, I dug in my bag for my quill, ink, and parchment and prepared to take notes on the day's lesson. Professor McGonagall started reviewing with us the material we had gone over last week, and I opted to stop thinking for a while. I had already taken notes and studied this topic a billion times.

I started paying attention again when her steady voice had paused, and the door creaked open. I turned, only for my eyes to meet what I assumed to be a hallucination. The familiar white blond hair could not be there. The pale complexion and bright gray eyes were simply a creation of what my mind wished dearly that it had seen.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall questioned him.

He made his way to a seat in the back as he answered. "Sorry, Professor. I've only just got back." He met no one's eyes, though all were on him.

There was another silence, and then Professor McGonagall continued with her lecture. I didn't hear any more of it, of course. My thoughts were elsewhere. I gazed at Draco for several more moments, before finally determining that he was not a creation of my imagination. He was really here. But that, of course, proposed several more questions. Why was he back? What had happened to him? What went wrong?

Unfortunately, I had to wait until the end of the class period to ask him. The minutes went by slowly, until eventually, the time came, and she dismissed the class. I took one look at Harry and Ron, and rushed out of the door before they could question me further. I hid from them as they walked in the opposite direction toward Charms class, and waited for Draco to come out.

He stepped out behind Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, took one look at me with sad, tired eyes, and walked away without a word.


	11. Chapter 11 There's Your Explanation

**AN:** Here we are, Chapter 11! Almost the end, I swear! I had the most amazing epiphany the other day and finally decided on the last part of this. I'm very proud. 333

If we're lucky, Chapter 12 will be up soon, but I'm just going to stop making promises. :p

Let me know what you think!

-MH

* * *

Hermione POV

I think it's quite obvious that I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I knew that his ignoring me entirely had something to do with whatever happened with You-Know-Who, but how was I to find out what had happened? Draco certainly wasn't about to tell me, and I doubted that I would be apparating to Malfoy Manor anytime soon to have a casual conversation with the Dark Lord.

So I was left going day by day with no answers, no word acknowledging that those past few days had occurred, not even so much as a passing glance in the corridors on my way to class. It was hard for me, Hermione Jean Granger, to admit to being upset by being ignored by the Slytherin Prince. A few months ago, I probably wouldn't have cared. However, time had passed. Things had changed. And despite what I might have thought months ago, I now knew that there was a person beneath the arrogant ferret I had known for years.

I sighed and set down my quill lightly, my eyes scanning over the last few paragraphs of my Charms essay that were currently visible.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Quit sighing. But if you must, would you at least look over my essay while doing so?" Ron asked me from his seat across the table. The fire in the common room warmed me on the outside, but my insides felt stone cold, as if they weren't even operating.

Once more, as if for exaggerated effect, I sighed. "Ronald, do us both a favor and look over your own essays. I'm going to head upstairs and get an early start on sleep tonight. I didn't get much last night."

Both Ron and Harry gave me almost puzzled looks but didn't stop me in my path upstairs to my dorm. I dropped my books and collapsed, exhausted, onto my four-poster. Just as I let my eyes slip closed, there was a tapping noise at the window. With effort, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a barn owl I had seen once before hovering outside my window.

Suddenly not as tired, I hopped up and opened the window to allow it to enter. It dropped a small piece of parchment from its beak, and without hesitation, turned and flew straight back out into the early evening air. Picking up the parchment and unfolding it, I read:

_Tonight at 11'o'clock. You know where to find me._

Well of course. **Now** he wanted to talk. Certainly he wanted to talk but not to give an explanation. He **was** a master at not explaining things after all. But of course I still intended on going. After so long of being completely ignored by someone who had told me he loved me, I figured I deserved at least a moment with him.

I decided a nap was in order first though. I figured I wouldn't be much good at getting my answers sans sleep. With that in mind, I crawled under the covers and rested my head against my pillow, my eyes feeling heavy and dry, but my stomach flipping around with butterflies.

**Draco POV**

Ten minutes until 11, I stepped out of the portrait entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, and made my way stealthily towards the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Without confirmation of whether or not she would be there, my hopes were running low that I'd actually see Hermione tonight, but I never extended an invitation and then didn't show up. Well, not unless it was Parkinson. In which case, blowing her off could be quite entertaining.

I came to the blank patch of wall without any interference from either Professors or Mr. Filch and his annoying feline. Not two minutes later, I saw someone turn the corner, and was flooded with relief when the sweet chocolate eyes emerged from under a wave of curly brown hair that seemed to be entirely untamable.

Now was not the time for greetings, as we were at risk of being caught at any moment. She understood this, and motioned for me to conjure up the door, which I did, and opened it for her to enter before myself. As the door closed behind us, I headed straight for the couch, picking up my guitar along the way, more as a comforting device for myself than with the intention of actually playing.

"I assume you have a few questions," was my only sentiment.

"Oh, a fair few. But let's start at the beginning. What happened that night, with Pansy?"

I paused. I knew she wanted to hear the whole story, but I guessed she already knew a portion of it. "Well, I assume you already know that she was jealous of you? You know, that I was paying so much attention to you? Being the selfish pig that she is, she couldn't take it."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"So I was on my way to class when I heard a racket from inside a classroom. When I came in, she was performing the cruciatus on you, and you were already passed out on the floor. I knocked her out, and then took you to the Hospital Wing," I explained, trying to avoid as many small details as possible, like what I had whispered to her on the way to the Madam Pomfrey; the fact that I had been near tears.

"Does she know it was you?"

"I don't think so. When I saw her again, she wanted me to ask what had happened to her," I responded.

She took a moment, nodded, and then asked, "So what happened the next day?"

"When I went to visit you in the morning, I saw you were with your…friends, so I left. I decided to come back after classes. But when I got to the Great Hall for breakfast, I received a letter from my father. He and several other Death Eaters were intending on breaking into the school that night, but after…everything, I couldn't go through with it. So I cut off their means of transportation."

"And then your father showed up at the school?" she caught on.

"Yeah. Told Ol' Dumbledore that my mum was dying and he'd just hate to see her pass without any last words from her son." I rolled my eyes.

She paused for a moment, letting me take my time in replaying my story, which I was grateful for. "What happened when you left?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"He took me to the Dark Lord," I answered in an almost matter-of-fact tone. "Who, of course, told me I had royally screwed up. And then he…he gave me a task." I plucked a chord that faded away quickly.

"What sort of task?" was her worried response.

"The sort that I can't go through with." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't force me to elaborate on what it was that I couldn't do.

There was another quiet moment as she pondered this, and then asked, "What happens if you don't do it?"

"Well, it either gets done by someone else, or he kills me. Or both."

I chanced a glance up at her and noticed she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and it seemed as though she was fighting back a few stray tears. I risked a small display of emotion and I dropped the guitar to the floor and ran my hand through my hair, nearly pulling it out in my frustration.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione." I rested my face in my palms and took a few deep breaths.

She moved a little closer, and put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing in comforting circles.

"Draco, what is it he wants you to do?"

Another deep breath. "Kill Dumbledore." I looked up again, straight into her eyes. "And you."

**Hermione POV**

I'm not exactly sure that "stunned" is the right terminology, but that is the only word I could possibly think of to describe my reaction. I knew that You-Know-Who wanted me dead since I was so close to Harry, but by Draco's hands? That filthy excuse for a man was just getting more and more evil by the minute.

I supposed if I thought about it, having Draco kill me would have been the logical choice. Who else had access to the castle and had so many classes with me? Considering the other dark cronies were brainless and my classes were so advanced, that really did just leave Draco.

The silence had become quite dark and tense between us. I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked, "Well?"

I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to meet them. Instead, I was tracing imaginary patterns in the leather of the couch.

"Weren't you listening? I said I couldn't go through with it!" he told me, almost a desperate tone to his voice now.

"And weren't **you **listening? If you don't, he'll kill you!" I exploded, jumping up. A tear brimmed over that I wiped away before he could see.

"Hermione, calm down."

I plopped back down on the couch, rather ungracefully. "How can I? Either way, one or both of us ends up dead."

He sighed. "It will be fine. I mean, I wasn't going to live forever anyways."

Another moment of silence as I thought through what he was saying. "No, no, no. You're not going to get yourself killed because of me. That's ridiculous!" The hysteria in me was building.

He reached out a pale hand and gently placed it on top of mine. In my shaky state, I hardly noticed the gesture, until my breathing steadied a little.

"Listen," he whispered. "I don't know what this is, you know, between you and me. But I do know that I don't want you dead, and especially not because of me. At least, well, not anymore." The ghost of a Malfoy smirk flashed across his features.

I bit down on my bottom lip again, and in a desperate attempt at more comfort, flipped my hand over and intertwined my fingers with his. He gave me an odd look at the gesture, before smirking genuinely.

"Imagine what Scarhead and Weasel would think if they saw this, Granger."

I giggled a bit at his use of my last name, and nudged his shoulder playfully. "I think they'd react far better than Parkinson would, Malfoy."

He made a disgusted face. "Never, ever bring her up again. Ever."

We both laughed and after a moment, we fell into silence once more.

I sensed the awkwardness. "Uh, I think I need to be heading back. It's getting late."

I stood to leave, but Draco refused to release my hand. I glanced down at him, confused. "What's the point? You're already out." With that, he tugged on my hand, effectively pulling me back down into a sitting position on the couch.

"Draco?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we'll have, before You-Know-Who finds out?"

He hesitated before he answered, and pulled me in close to his chest and wrapped a secure arm around my shoulders. "Well, we're here now. Let's not worry about it until the morning."

Something tore at my insides to think that tonight could be the last night I'd ever see him alive, but he had a point. We were here, together, and if that was the case, then we might as well enjoy it now and worry later. I glanced down to the floor where Draco had put his guitar down from earlier, and tried to clear the nerves out of my throat before I spoke. "Will you play me a song?"


	12. Chapter 12 Things You'll Do For Love

**AN**- so who here hates me? Raise your hand. Okay, now put your hand down, because I already feel guilty enough. I've had this chapter written for months, but my internet was shut off. I just had it turned on today. SO. Hopefully, this is my next to last chapter. You're almost to the end! I promise that the last chapter will be the longest. (It'll probably have to be the longest...but you'll understand why later.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! A LOT of stuff goes down. :o

- MH

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I opened my eyes to the dull light of a cloudy morning. Sitting up, I observed the room around me: the leather couch, the smoldering embers in the fireplace, the soothing nature paintings lining the walls, and a familiar acoustic guitar sitting neatly on its stand in the corner. I realized that sometime last night, while listening to Draco sing, I must have fallen asleep in this room.

At this revelation, I took another observation of the room; Draco was nowhere to be found. This thought wouldn't have been as gut-wrenching had it been a weekday and I could merely assume that he had gone to get ready for class. However, today was a Saturday. There were no classes, and even if there were, I would have expected him to wake me up as well, knowing that we had the same classes.

Intuitively, I knew that he hadn't just taken a trip down to the dungeons or a stroll on the Grounds. Draco had gone to Malfoy Manor, to refuse an order from the Dark Lord, and by doing so, getting himself killed. Looking around, I noted that, sure enough, there was a folded piece of parchment left where Draco had been sitting the night before. I picked it up and read:

_Hermione,_

_If you're reading this, then you have probably awoken to find that I am gone. I won't bother mentioning where I'm going; you probably already know. But since it's unlikely that I will ever return, I want you to know something. I love you. I have many regrets in life, but not telling you that enough is probably one of the biggest. I know that this won't make up for all of the terrible things I've done and said, but I hope you will regard me well in your memory. If I could just wave my wand and take back all of those years that I tortured you, I would in a heartbeat. _

_Before I go, I want to ask one thing of you: please try to keep yourself safe. For me. I don't want you to come after me. It's too dangerous. Please._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Don't forget to smile. I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me, because I know it won't be._

I had begun to hyperventilate, my lungs expanding and contracting quickly, trying to find some oxygen, as if the supply in the room was getting smaller and smaller. I hopped up from the couch, grabbed my robe that I had taken off and laid on the back of the couch, and slipped it on as I fled the room, not checking to make sure that no one was watching before I did so. Luckily, I heard no shouts of amazement, and so assumed that I had not been spotted.

Unfortunately, I was at a loss as to what to do. My first instinct was to run to a Professor, but it was clear that they would be of no help. They would convince me to stay here, and perhaps do absolutely nothing beyond that. But I would not stand for that.

My next thought was Professor Dumbledore, but after his warning to me about avoiding Malfoy Manor the other night, I was sure he wasn't prepared to take action either.

So, it was with a great deal of hesitation that I found myself at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady scowled down at me.

"Have you been out all night, Miss Granger? Disappointing, I'd have thought much more of you. I hope you weren't with a boy," she scolded me.

"Oh, I don't have time for this. Lives are at risk. Now, if you would please let me in?" I spat out the password and she stared at me, awestruck, for a few moments before swinging open. I stepped inside, only to find Ginny sitting with Dean Thomas on the couch in front of a small fire, currently attached at the lips. I knew that there wasn't any way I'd get her attention considering her snogging sessions with him usually lasted an hour or more, and so I swept past and rushed up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Harry? Ron?" I called as I knocked on the door.

There was the sound of shuffling feet and mumbling, and then suddenly the door opened and a very sleepy-looking Harry opened the door, squinting in the sunlight. Had he really **just** woken up?

"What d'you need, 'Mione?" he asked, yawning.

"I need your help with something."

"At 8'o'clock on a Saturday?"

"Yes!"

He was shocked at my sudden outburst. "Come on in, Hermione. Have a seat."

I peeked my head inside the door and saw the stirring figures of Neville and Seamus.

"Not with those two in here. Out, you lot! Quickly! They're serving sweets for breakfast for the next 10 minutes down in the Great Hall."

With no other hesitation, they were out of their beds and out of the door. Ron was trailing behind them before I stopped him.

"Ronald, please! I need your help!"

He huffed, and then sat back down on his four-poster. "Fine then. What do you need?"

"Someone we know is in a lot of trouble, and if we don't go help him, he could die."

My words hung in the air for a moment as they considered this, then, "And who might this 'someone' be?"

"See, that's where things get complicated…" I told Harry. "If I were to tell you who it was, you wouldn't want to help me…"

"Could we please hurry this along, 'Mione? There's only a few more minutes to get to the sweets!" Ron complained.

I rolled my eyes, before I heard Harry suddenly gasp.

"You're not suggesting we help that lowly, arrogant git, are you?"

I bit my lip.

"Who?" Ron asked, but he was ignored. Harry's face burned with anger.

"No. I refuse."

"Harry, please!"

"No."

"Could someone **please** tell me what's going on here?" Ron begged.

I said nothing, but gazed at Harry with imploring eyes.

"She wants us to help her save Malfoy," Harry finally answered him quietly.

Ron jumped up to his feet. "And why the bloody hell should we?" He roared.

"Because he needs our help!"

"Right, so after all these years, you're suddenly on his side, are you?"

"I'm not on anyone's side! Why do I have to pick?" I was hysterical, near tears.

"Because there's a war going on, Hermione, and like it or not, you'll have to choose your side!" he retaliated.

I stopped at his mention of the war. Was that really it, then? Black or white, good or bad, light or dark? Was there nothing in between? No compromise at all? No wonder we were all at war. This was much more than just You-Know-Who.

"Well?" I asked in a small voice, already knowing the answer. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"No." Ron responded immediately.

"Very well, then. I see just what side **you've** chosen. If you're not going to help, then I suppose I'll be going on my own. Goodbye." With that, I spun on my heel and marched out of the door.

**Draco POV**

My father was shocked when I suddenly appeared in his study, having floo'd my way from Hogsmeade Village. His darkly shadowed eyes gazed up at me from a picture frame that he was holding. I couldn't see it, but I knew what it was. The only picture my father kept in his study was the one of himself, mother, and I from that day I'd received my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

In his haste, the picture frame toppled over onto the desk, and, sure enough, I could see my eleven-year-old self smiling up, pointing at the piece of parchment with a smug grin. As if there would have been any doubt that I would have been accepted.

Before I could be caught in a nostalgic fit, I asked, "Where is he?"

His eyebrows came together in confusion. "He's in the dining hall, having a meeting with Bellatrix and Fenrir. Why?"

I started past him and towards the door.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

I ignored him. He followed me out of his study and down that hall, continuing to question me, though I stubbornly refused to respond. Eventually, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Draco, you will answer me when I speak to you! What is it that you're doing here?"

I roughly shoved his hand from my shoulder and shot a gaze so icy cold it could rival one of the Dark Lord's. "Keep your hands off of me, '_father_', I sneered. "I'm finished with this business. I am through. And after today, you won't have to worry about my being a disappointment ever again."

I turned and left him dumbstruck as I headed to the dining hall, where, sure enough, I found Aunt Bellatrix and Fenrir heatedly discussing something. However, Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be found.

They looked up at my arrival.

"Draco?" Aunt Bellatrix asked.

"Where is he?" was all I said.

"He left," answered Fenrir. "He had some business to take care of at the Ministry."

"I need to speak with him."

"About what?" Bellatrix inquired, eyebrows arched in curiosity.

I gripped my wand tightly. If I was going down, why not take a few down with me? "I do not want to be involved in your little game. I will no longer be a pawn. I refuse. And above all, I will not be killing Albus Dumbledore or Hermione Granger."

They stood slowly, predatorily, from their seats by the table. Fenrir let out a low, malicious chuckle.

"Do you really think it's that easy, boy? That you're going to get out of it, just like that? You little coward!"

There were sudden flashes of light and explosions as spells were shot past each other, back and forth. I fought against my aunt and Greyback as best as I could, but it was extremely difficult.

From behind me, I heard a sudden shout. "Don't you dare touch my son!" It was unmistakably the voice of my father. He was fighting with me. _For me. _I couldn't believe it.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing? He's my son! Your own nephew! How could you?" my mother shrieked from outside the door.

"Sorry, Cissy, but the Dark Lord's wishes must come before my own," my aunt yelled back.

"Avada Kedavra!" A deep male voice rang out above all others. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow… But it never came. Instead I heard something behind me hit the floor.

"Lucius! NO!" my mother cried.

Before I even had time to turn around, my father's body crumpled to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13 This is It

**AN- **Well, hello good people of the internet! Long time, no see! I've missed you all very much! I am now very glad to say that this is the FINAL chapter of this story. Admittedly, the ending goes by very quickly, but that's because I wanted to start writing another story and felt guilty about not finishing this one, so I sort of rushed it. Either way, I hope you enjoy. :)

- MH

* * *

**Hermione POV**

There was screaming when I first arrived. A woman's screaming, and instinctively I knew it must have been Narcissa, Draco's mother. My heart dropped. I was too late to save him.

Hesitantly, I peeked my head out of the fireplace I had landed in. I found myself in a dark, sleek room, with a large desk and many bookshelves, but there did not appear to be anyone else. On the desk lay a frame with a picture in it. I stepped a bit closer, only to see the face of a boy that I recognized. I touched the frame gently before making my way towards the open door, the voice of the sobbing woman growing louder.

It was then that I heard another voice, another woman.

"My sincerest apologies, Cissa, but something had to be done, hadn't it? You'd better get yourself together before the Dark Lord returns." The familiar _pop!_ of an apparition sounded, and I assumed that Bellatrix Lestrange had left.

I peeked my head around the corner of the door to the room, my eyes filling with tears, but being held back by the fear of being caught. No one was to be seen in the large hall, and so I stepped out and began walking in the direction of the voices I had heard.

Narcissa Malfoy continued to sob, her cries slightly muffled as, I suppose, she buried her head into the body of her child.

I finally arrived at the door, but couldn't bring myself to look inside.

"Well, hello, darling!" came a voice behind me. I closed my eyes, knowing that this would be my end, praying that it would come quickly.

**Draco POV**

The room had been empty. Silent, except for my mother's weeping. Cold.

I knelt next to my father's body, staring at him, feeling completely empty. Sweeping the hair out of his face, I looked into his still-open eyes. The cool gray that I had inherited. I couldn't close them. To close them was to say goodbye forever.

Several more moments passed, staring at my father.

And then, an interruption to our silence. The voice of my aunt, the traitor, again.

"Well, hello, darling!"

I looked up, confused. Standing, I moved to get a view of who she was addressing out in the hallway.

What I saw nearly brought me to my knees again, my heart being torn out of my chest.

Bellatrix held her wand in a high arc above her prey, a sort of silvery cord streaming out of the tip of it and wrapping around the non-struggling Hermione Granger. I lunged for Bellatrix, but was knocked down with a shot of pain unlike anything I had ever felt before. Soon, the mysterious cords were winding themselves around me, also.

"Now look at this! I have both of the little lovebirds together! How sweet! I love a double execution!" screamed my aunt.

Hermione finally raised her eyes and looked at me, confused. "You're alive?" she asked.

"Not for long," Bellatrix responded.

The cords started to tug and burn, and I felt myself being constricted by a sort of fire. Hermione didn't seem to feel this; she stared at me in horror, pleading at my aunt to make it stop.

"Very well, then, dear!" replied my aunt, and the pain ceased. "Your turn!"

The cords began to burn Hermione. I couldn't take it. I just wanted for it to be over, for Hermione to be okay.

I shut my eyes, imagining her as she had been the night before, curled up asleep on the couch, breathing steadily, her wild curls framing her peaceful face. I continued in this way for several moments, blocking out the real world, when suddenly I felt the cords release me. For a moment, I thought that I must have died; the relief was so sudden. Then I heard shouting.

Spells were being thrown from every direction. Opening my eyes, I saw Potter, Weasley, the other Weasley girl, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and several other members of the Order who I hadn't bothered to learn the names of. They quickly advanced on Bellatrix, and not two minutes after their arrival, she had apparated away.

I looked with amazement around me, and my eyes caught hers.

"You're alive?" she asked with a weak voice.

"I suppose we both are," I responded.

I reached up to touch her face gently, and then moved to caress the areas of her skin that had been burnt by the cords. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

**Hermione POV**

"I hate to erm…break this hideous love fest up, but I don't believe staying here is a good idea," I heard Harry say.

I jumped to my feet. "You're right. We need to get out of here."

I began to walk toward my friends, before Narcissa's quiet weeping caught my attention. I turned toward the doorway, remembering that someone was dead. My eyebrows stitched together in confusion when I noted that the body was that of Lucius Malfoy - Draco's father and dedicated Death Eater. I turned to look at Draco questioningly.

"I'll have to explain later," he told me, sadly. "Let's just get him and get out of here."

We all apparated back to Hogsmeade, where we rushed to get ourselves under the protection of the castle grounds. Narcissa had come with us, and we prepared Lucius for a burial on the edge of the grounds near the forest, after Draco explained how it was that his father had died. We decided it was best to leave the grave unmarked, for fear that someone might defile it.

Then, with the man I loved on one side, and all of my friends on my other, I returned to the castle, to await the coming war that felt as though it was almost over. Draco and I broke apart from the group in the entrance hall, watching as Harry and Ginny held onto each other on their way up the stairs, and Luna and Neville held on with their pinky fingers.

We returned to the place we had spent so much time in. With the enchanted sky above us, he played me the first song I had ever heard him play, only this time, I didn't have to eavesdrop to listen.


End file.
